Minnesota Love
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Logan and his adopted brother Carlos, kids of the wealthy Mitchell familly are moving to Minnsota. Kendall Knight and James Diamond are the stars of their new High School. They are homophobic, spoiled jocks. But what will happen when James falls in love with a boy? AU. MPREG. Rating will change in future chapters.
1. New School

**This is my new story. The main pairing is Jagan, but it will also have some other pairings. If you don't know them yet, you should totally check out the stories from **_Clarry_**. They are awesome and they made me fall in love with Jagan. **

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Chapter One New school**

**Logan's POV**

»Come on Logan! It is almost seven twenty! School starts at eight! I do not want you to come late! Not on you first day…«

I sighed and yelled back:

»I'm coming mom«

Maybe it sounds wrong, but sometimes I hated my parents. They were so convinced that we are something better than the rest of human population just because we are rich. Not the normal kind of rich. It was more the _Bill Gates meets Scrooge McDuck _kind of rich_._ They are the CEOs of RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid. A very big company with dozens of subsidiaries. To show the world that they are the most generous and kindest people on the world they adopted a boy from a poor family in Venezuela a few months after I was born. Don't get me wrong. I love Carlos. He is the best brother you could think of. And his family in Venezuela is great. I met them once before. They welcomed me immediately in their family, just because Carlos considers me as his brother. My parents wouldn't do something like that. For them the most important things are money and reputation. Maybe I would have been like them, but when Carlos and I visited his family I saw that you don't need much money to live a happy life. Another reason I hate them is that they sent us to a public school. I mean I loved it to be on a public school. Normally kids with rich parents are going to a private school, but our mom told us:

»You will go to a public school. This way you can learn that you two are better than this scum out there. «

Nice woman, isn't she? Of course we didn't learn that. We learned that people without much money are just like us. There is no difference.

Our parents want Carlos and me to be their successors as CEOs, but we didn't want to. My dream is to be a doctor. I want to do something good. I want to help people. Carlos wants to be an actor. He is brilliant. And he has a great voice. Carlos says always I am not bad, too, but I am not as good as him and I am fine with that. I am proud of him. And we are both gay. We didn't want to tell our parents, at first, because we were pretty sure our parents would kick us out. But surprisingly they were fine with that.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. It is the first school day after summer break. My family moved a month ago from Temple, Texas to Duluth, Minnesota because our parents postponed the headquarters of their company here. We are living in a huge mansion. Four floors and each floor with a plane surface of twenty thousand square feet.

»Your first day. Are you excited, guys? «, my mom asked.

»Yeah. We are going to meet so much new people and making new friends. «

»Just don't forget that you are better than them. «

We didn't give her an answer. She rushed out and I ate silently the breakfast our cook made for us. When we are finished we grabbed our stuff and headed out. I drove us to the school with my Porsche. I wanted a normal car, but our parents insisted on _'cars, which are appropriate for our place in society.' _So I got a Porsche and Carlos a Bentley. After fifteen minutes we arrived at school.

The secretary was a young woman.

»Hey guys! I am Kelly. I guess you are the new ones? «

Carlos nodded his head and said:

»I am Carlos Mitchell and this is my brother Logan Mitchell. «

» Here you have your schedules. And here is another paper. You have to let it sign from every of your teachers «, Kelly explained and gave us some sheets of paper.

»Thanks. «

»Do we have some classes together? «

Carlos looked at my schedule and nodded:

»We have history, theatre class and we are in the same homeroom«

During homeroom we talked about the town and the school and our schedules. Carlos looked at his schedule and said:

» I have Economics after this. What's about you? «

»AP Chemistry.

After I found my chemistry class I introduced myself to the teacher Mr. Waiters. He signed my paper and said:

»With you we are an uneven number of students. Unfortunately you have to sit alone«

»I have no problem with this«, I said.

I like it to be on my own. I sat down and looked around the class. I prepared myself for the lesson. Suddenly there was a tall, brunette girl at my table and smiled at me.

»Hi, I'm Camille. You are new aren't you? «

»I'm Logan. Nice to meet you«

»Would you mind if I would sit down next to you? My lab partner is ill«

I shook my head and she sat down. We talked a bit until the lesson began and during our experiment. She was really funny and friendly and I began to like her. After that I had Spanish, also with Camille. I learned Spanish early in my life. When Carlos and I were younger we loved to speak Spanish with each other it was our own secret language. After Spanish class Camille asked:

»Logan would you like to go out with me? «

»Uh, I would really like, but I'm gay. Sorry «

She laughed and said:

» No problem. I always wanted a gay best friend. «

Next class I had with Carlos. History. After we introduced us to the teacher we sat down.

»So, Logie. Did you meet cool people? «, my brother asked.

»Yeah. There is this one girl, Camille. She is pretty cool. What about you? «

»A few nice people, but nobody who was really great. «

»Mr. Diamond, Mr. Knight, how nice of you to join us. «

I looked up and saw our teacher looking angry at two guys. One was tall, blond, had eyebrows and green eyes. He was quite attractive. But the other guy was indescribable amazing. A little bit taller than Blondie, hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and as far as I could tell the body of a Greek god.

»Forget it Logie. He is an asshole. Blondie, too. I had them in my biology class. «

»What a pity! «

When we made our way the lunch hall I was shoved and fell.

»Out of my way, peasant. «

It was the Greek god from earlier. Blondie smirked mischievously at me. Carlos, who helped me up got angry.

»Peasant? Do you know who we are? We are-hmpfff «

I shut him up with putting my hand over his mouth. I dragged him away and the two other guys laughed.

»Carlos! We agreed to keep it a secret, who we are! «

He nodded and looked at the ground.

»Sorry, but I hate how he talked with you. «

»I know, Litos. But I don't want to have a repeat of our last high school. «

When the kids on our old school knew that our parents have money. Everybody wanted to be our friend. This was freshman year. But after a few weeks Carlos and I heard coincidentally how our classmate insulted us behind our back. Carlos was devastated and I wasn't fine either. And so we isolated us from the others. After they finally understood we didn't want to have anything to do with him the bullying started. I was bullied for being gay, rich and smarter than the others and Carlos was bullied for being gay, rich and Latino. High School was hell for us. But fortunately we had each other. I protected Carlos and Carlos protected me.

»You are right. I am sorry. «

»It is okay. Let's get some food and then let's search Camille. I am sure you will like her. «

After we got said food I looked for Camille. I groaned when I saw who sat on her table.

»What's wrong, Logan? «

»Do you see the table with the two from our history class? «

He nodded.

»Blondie and the other. «

»Yeah. And do you see the brunette girl, who sits across from Blondie? «

He nodded again.

»THAT'S Camille. «

»Great…«

Camille saw us and waved us over. Carlos and I exchanged a look. We know each other so well we can have whole conversation just with looks. And now we both didn't want to sit at a table with those two guys, so I looked apologetically at Camille and got with Carlos at an empty table. A minute later Camille sat next to me.

»Hey. Don't you want to sit with me? «

Very blunt.

»I do want to sit with you. Its just two of your friends are idiots. By the way this is my brother Carlos. «

He waved at her.

»You are cute. «

I shook my head at her and she groaned.

»He, too? «

I nodded.

»Damn! Back to the topic I am sure the idiots are Kendall and James? «

»I don't know their names. But I mean Blondie and the tall, gorgeous looking guy next to him. «

Camille nodded.

»Kendall Knight, the blonde, captain of the hockey team and James Diamond, co captain of the hockey team. I hate them. I will get my bag and sit with you. «

As quick as she came she was gone. Carlos laughed.

»I like her. «

»Probably, because she is as hyper as you. «, I chuckled.

»True. What did she mean with 'he, too'? «

»She asked me out and I told her I am gay. And now she know you are, too «

»You said we have to be careful, but you tell the first person you met that we are gay? «

»I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I have the feeling we can trust her. «

»I am back, guys. «, Camille announced happy.

»Camille, please don't tell someone that we are gay. «, Carlos said.

»I won't. I promise. «

My brother smiled.

»Thanks. Why are you sitting at the same table with two people you hate, by the way? «

»Well, my two best friends are the girlfriends of that pricks. That blonde girl next to Kendall is Jo Taylor, obviously his girlfriend. But they always cheat on each other. It is terrible. And the girl with the black hair and red strands is Lucy Stone. But she uses James just to make her ex jealous. His name is Beau. Lucy and Beau even have sex sometimes. But James doesn't mind. He bangs often other girls. «

And so she talked for the next twenty minutes about everyone on this school we should know. Apparently she liked to gossip. But it was kind of interesting. I learned that the Duluth East High was like a soap opera. There was always some kind of Drama. After Camille finished her gossip we told her some things about us.

»Carlos why are you wearing a helmet? «, she asked.

»I feel protected with my helmet. I wear it since I am ten. «

When the bell rang, Camille asked:

»What class do you have now? «

»Theatre «, Carlos and I said in unison.

Camille squealed.

»Me, too. As well as Jo and Lucy. Unfortunately James and Kendall, too. «

The theatre class was small. We were a total of 16 people. After a few improvisation exercises, we had to pair up in groups of three and one group of four. Camille made a group with Jo and Lucy, who were actually nice girls.

»All the others are already in a group. «, Carlos said looking through the room.

»Except for Kendall and James «, he added.

»Oh no…«

»What? «

His face darkened when he realized the problem.

»We have to make a group of four with Kendall and James. «

I nodded. They walked over to us.

»What's up, peasants? «

I shot Carlos a warning glare.

»Oh so you think you are too fine to talk with us? «, Kendall asked angry.

It is not necessary to say the class was dreadful. And PE our last class of the day wasn't better, because we had that class with Kendall and James too. Apparently, they were the biggest jocks of the school and totally convinced that they are the best. Before Coach Rocque dismissed the class, he said:

»Everyone! If you are playing ice hockey, come to school Saturday 9 am. Hockey tryouts. NOW GO! «

»We are totally going, right? «

I nodded.

»You? I don't think some pussies like you are good at hockey. «, an arrogant voice said from behind. We turned around and saw Kendall.

»You stupid asshole. How about I beat the shit out of you? «, Carlos shouted angry.

I held his arm.

»Calm down, buddy. Wait for Saturday when we wipe the ice with him. «

He sighed and nodded. Kendall laughed.

»Sure. Good luck with that. Pussies. «

Back at home we did our homework at first. It wasn't much, but we took our time. I always helped Carlos with his homework and if he didn't get a topic I explained it to him. And together we managed a B average for Carlos. After homework, Carlos suggested to practice hockey. So we got into the basement. Our parents let build an ice rink and an indoor pool. I had the suspicion they felt bad because they weren't really often at home so they tried to ease their mind with buying us things and stuff. I mean the ice rink was pretty cool. We had one of these in our house in Texas. Carlos and I always played when we felt bad, which was really often so we became pretty good. Carlos was extremely agile. He could do everything on the ice. Pirouettes, slaloms, jumping, which was interesting, because when he was not on the ice he was pretty clumsy. And I was fast. Really fast.

»Ready? «

I nodded.

»Ready. «

**I am sorry that nothing really happened. This chapter was to get a view on their lives. Next chapter will be better. I promise. **

**What do you think about it? Please review!**


	2. Surprising Dinner

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Chapter Two Surprising Dinner**

The rest of week wasn't better. I mean Carlos and I became very close with Camille and since Wednesday Jo and Lucy sat also at our table. But James and Kendall became even bigger assholes and they had help from some other jocks. On Thursday Camille brought a friend of hers to a table.

»Logan, Carlos. This is Dak. «

He was pretty cool. He was once a member of the football team, but after he came out of the closet first day of the school year he was kicked out of the team and everybody hated him. Well except Camille and us. And Lucy. Jo was homophobic, so after Camille brought Dak and we accepted him she got back to her boyfriends table and ignored us completely. Shortly after Jo left, Kendall and James came.

»Hey fag! Got a dick up your ass? «

»Or do you prefer the cock in your mouth? «, James added.

Dak just rolled his eyes and ignored them. James grabbed him.

»Don't you dare to ignore us! Fairy princess. «

He punched Dak. When he was about to punch him again Carlos and I jumped up. Carlos shoved James away and we both blocked Dak from James and Kendall. Now the whole school watched us.

»What do you think are you doing, pussies? «

»Standing up for what is right. Apparently nobody else will do it. «

I nodded. We were often enough in Dak's position and nobody helped us.

»Really? So are you fags, too? Is that little princess fucking you or what? «

»Yes! We are gay! There is nothing wrong with being gay! And if you have a fucking problem with that, then fuck off! «, I shouted.

Carlos looked shocked at me. I only shunned once, when somebody insulted him and that was a few years ago. The jocks laughed.

»You are just two little fags. You have no chance against us. «

James was probably right, but I didn't plan to admit that. It felt good to stand up against someone. My whole life I was kicked and punched and insulted and I could never defend myself. I looked straight in James eyes. I hated to admit that they were beautiful. And the emotions that were in his eyes confused me. I could clearly see hate and anger, but there was also something I didn't recognized.

»We have no problems with beating you up. «, Carlos exclaimed.

James smirked.

»Even if you were able to do that and I clearly doubt that you would have to deal with the whole school, because nobody likes fags. «

»That is not true! «, Camille said.

She stood next to us to show that she supported us. Lucy followed her.

»James we are done. I won't have a homophobic as boyfriend. «

He looked shocked and angry at her.

»Aww. That's cute. The fags need help from some girls. And I am sorry to disappoint you, but it doesn't matter. Nobody of you is at one of the higher ranks of the social school hierarchy. Well, maybe you Lucy, but not when you are supporting fags «, Kendall said.

»You don't seem to understand that this doesn't matter. We don't need the appreciation of some homophobic pricks «, she replied.

After a few moments of staring Kendall huffed and left. James followed him after he hissed:

»You will pay for that. All of you. «

I smiled at Camille and Lucy.

»Thank you. «

They nodded and smiled back.

»Don't mind. «

»I am sorry for your break up, Luce. «, Camille said.

»He is a dick. And this was long overdue «

»Doctor! «, Carlos called.

I turned around and chuckled. Sometimes when he was injured he called me Doctor.

»What's up, Carlitos? «

»Look at that bruise. It looks really bad. «

He pointed at Dak. I gently touched his jaw and Dak hissed.

»It is nothing bad. But you should probably go to the nurse to get a cool pad. Otherwise it could swell. «

He nodded.

»Thanks for defending me. I know you probably didn't want to come out yet. «

»Don't worry about that. Our last High School wasn't really great. We are used to it. «

Carlos looked sad. I hugged him and told him:

»Don't worry. It won't be like in Temple. Here we have friends. «

»Logie, you were beaten up! How can I not worry? It could happen here, too. «

I swallowed and avoided to look at him. I always avoided that topic. There were things Carlos didn't know.

»Logan, what's wrong? «, he sounded concerned.

»Nothing. Go get Dak and bring him to the nurse. «

»We will talk about that! «, he insisted.

»I will go with you. «, Lucy said.

»What was that about? «, Camille asked after they left.

»I don't want to talk about it. «

She sighed.

»Fine. «

Later that day mom came in my room where we were doing homework.

»Boys. I need a favor. Tomorrow your dad and I will have a business dinner here and we would like you to attend, because our guest has a son in your age. «

»Sure, mom. «, Carlos said.

»Thanks Carlos. Logie? «

I sighed.

»Okay. «

Mom kissed my forehead.

»Thank you. I know you don't want to. «

»Yeah. Yeah. «

After she left, Carlos said:

»You are too nice, Logie. «

I smiled.

»Says the boy with the biggest heart on the planet. «

Carlos blushed.

**The next evening:**

»Carlos, Logan, are you ready? «

»Yes, mom! «

»When the doorbell rings could you please open the door? Your father and I aren't ready. «

»Sure, mom. «

Carlos and I had to wear a suit. I hated to wear a suit.

»Litos, stop. Let me do your tie. «

He sighed.

»I hate suits. I can't even wear my helmet. «, he whined.

»I know, buddy. I know. «

I finished his tie.

»Let's go downstairs, Litos. «

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. I sighed.

»I will go. «

»Wait, Logie. I will come with you. Maybe the son is good looking. «

I laughed.

»Maybe. «

I opened the door. Outside was a woman with brown hair, my height 5'6'', in business clothes. She had a serious face, but her hazel eyes were warm and familiar. And I knew her eyes, because the guy next to her had exactly the same eyes. It was the guy I crushed on and who I hated at the same time.

»You've gotta be fucking kidding me. «, I groaned.

»Excuse me? «

The woman looked confused,

»I am sorry ma'am. I didn't mean you. «

»Oh. So I assume you know my Jamie already. «

Said boy blushed and Carlos grumbled:

»Unfortunately yes. «

»Where are my manners? Please come in Mrs. Diamond. «

I stepped aside and let them in.

»Call me Brooke, honey. When someone calls me Mrs. Diamond I feel so old. «

I smiled.

»I am Logan and that is my brother Carlos. «

»You guys are really handsome. «

»Thank you. «, Carlos replied.

We led them into the dining room and Carlos whisper-yelled:

»How can an asshole like that have such a nice mother? «

I chuckled.

»I have no idea. «

I turned to Mrs. Diamond.

»Can I offer you a drink? «

»How nice of you. I would like to have a scotch please. James, do you have a wish «

»A coke «

Mrs. Diamond looked at him expectantly.

»Please. «, he added through gritted teeth.

I went into the kitchen and poured James a glass. When I came back I saw Carlos and Mrs. Diamond talking and laughing, while she sipped occasionally from her drink. I shoved the glass in James hand. A few moments later our parents came down.

»Brooke, nice to see you. «, my mom exclaimed and hugged.

»Nice to see you, too. Joanna. «

She hugged my dad.

»Joanna, David, I have to say your boys are really wonderful. Charming, polite and funny. Just like my Jamie. «

Carlos and I blushed and laughed at the same time.

»What's so funny, boys? «

»Nothing, mom. «, I mumbled.

»It is just we wouldn't have used the word polite to describe James. «, Carlos added.

»My Jamie can be a little bit sassy sometimes that's true. He got that trait from me. «, Mrs. Diamond said.

Carlos and I exchanged a look. But we didn't say something. After that we had our 3-course dinner. At first a truffle soup, which was actually not so bad. But after that it got disgusting, at least for me: oysters with some expensive sauce and stuff. I hated oysters. Actually I hated almost every expensive food. Not because of its price. But I always thought the most food you can get in an expensive restaurant is exaggerated and overloaded. I always preferred simple things. And so I played with my food, while my parents and Mrs. Diamond talked.

»Logan, honey. What's wrong? «, mom asked.

I sighed.

»I think you know what's wrong. «

I didn't mean to sound sassy, but the food and mostly the presence of James upset me. I didn't know what to think about him. He had something special about him and I couldn't help to wonder about him. But on the other hand I hated how he treated Carlos and me and my friends. Mom sighed and waved her hands.

»Go. «

I understood what she meant.

»Thanks. «

I got into the kitchen. At first I prepared a plate of corndogs for Carlos. It was his favorite food. And then I made French fries and chicken shaped dinosaurs for me. When the food was ready, I carried the two plates into the dining room. When Carlos saw his plate he shouted:

»Yay! Corndogs! I love you Logie. «

I chuckled and dug into my food. My mom cleared her throat and pointed with her head slightly at James. I groaned inwardly.

»James, do you want some too? «, I asked with forced politeness.

»Sure. Thanks. «

He smiled at me and my heart fluttered. His smile was beautiful. After the dinner mom said:

»Logan, Carlos. Go with James to the media room and play video games or something. We have to talk about some business things that would be boring for you. «

Her eyes said: _'Be nice!'_

I nodded. After we got into the media room, Carlos excused himself for a moment.

»Where is he going? «

»Probably getting his helmet. «, I mumbled.

»That black thing he wears in school? «

I nodded. When he said nothing, I asked:

»No insulting or humiliating comment? «

»I am not always a jerk. «, he said quietly.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

»I know. «

Now he looked surprised.

»Really? «

I shrugged.

»Yeah. I guess when you are talking to straight people you are nice…«

»Can you please stop holding it over my head? «, he asked annoyed.

»Maybe I could if you stop having problems with being gay! «

During our little dialogue I sat down on the comfy, orange sofa in the media room. James looked hesitant. I rolled my eyes.

»Sit down and don't worry. You won't catch the gay just because you are sitting next to me. «

He sat down, but as far away from me as possible. It wasn't a big couch so we sat pretty close. I noticed that my heart fluttered, as he sat down and every time he would look at me I would get lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. I wondered how it would feel to be held from his strong arms, my head laying on his muscular chest listening to his heartbeat and his steady breathing. I wondered how it would feel to kiss him. Carlos came back into the room. He smirked.

»I hope you could keep your hands to yourself. «

James gasped and looked angry.

»Jeez! I was kidding! «

Nonetheless James stood up and rushed out.

»Carlos…«

»Yeah, Logie? «

»I think I have crush on James…«, I said with a weak voice.

»Oh, Logie. What do you want to do? «

»I have no idea. «

He sighed, sat next to me and slung one arm around my shoulder.

»We will figure something out. «

I sighed.

»Thanks Carlos. For being there for me. «

»No need to thank me, Logie. You are my brother. We are supposed to protect each other. Now how about we call Camille? She has definitely more experience with boys than us. Besides I think it is time to tell her that our family has a shitload of money. «

I chuckled.

»Okay. Call her. «

After twenty minutes the doorbell rang. We got downstairs. I was now dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I opened the door.

»Holy shit! You could have told me that you are living in a fucking palace! «

I chuckled.

»Nice to see you, too. «, Carlos said.

She hugged us and we made our way to my room. When we were about to go upstairs, we saw how Mrs. Diamond and James said goodbye to our parents. When Camille saw James she looked disgusted.

»What is _that_ doing here? «

Our parents as well as our guests looked at us.

»Our parents and her mom had a business dinner. «, Carlos told her.

»Guys, who is that? «, our mom asked smiling.

»That's Camille. A friend from school. «

I tried to make eye contact with James, but he stared terrified at Camille, which was really weird. I mean why should he be afraid of her? Mom and dad walked over to us and shook Camille's hand.

»Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. «

»It is nice to meet you. Our boys had never friends before. «, dad said.

»Dad. Do you want try to make friends in a town full of stupid, homophobic assholes? «, Carlos said rolling his eyes.

»Carlos! Language! «, mom scolded.

»Sorry, mom. We are in Logan's room if you need us. «

»Have fun guys. «, she said. And dad added:

»The door stays open! «

»Dad, seriously? You are telling you two _gay _sons to let the door stay open when a _girl _is over? «, I asked.

We got into my room and I shut the door AND locked it. My room looked really nerdy. On the right side was a door to Carlos and mine shared bathroom. The whole left side was occupied by book shelves and a couch. The wall across the door was made from glass. And over my bed next to the bathroom door were a few medical posters. And a poster from my favorite hockey team: the Minnesota Wild.

»So what was so urgent I had to come over so quickly? «

»Promise that whatever we will tell you, will NEVER leave this room! «

»I promise. Now spill. «

»I have a crush on James «, I blurted out.

»James as in James Diamond? The James that punched Dak and insulted and threatened you just because you are gay? That James? «

I nodded.

»Holy motherfucking shit! «

»Camille sometimes you are speaking like a drunken sailor. «

She shrugged.

»I know. Now back to the topic. A crush? James Diamond? Why? I mean you've known him only for a week and he wasn't exactly nice to you. «

»I know. And I don't know why. «

»Well, he is good looking. «

»Did you see how terrified James looked, when he saw you? «, I asked.

She smirked.

»Yeah. It felt pretty good. «

»I wonder why he looked like that…«, Carlos mumbled.

»Maybe because of what you said earlier. «, I said.

Camille looked confused.

»What did you said earlier? «

»Our parents told us to spend time with James, so we got into the media room. I had to go to my room to get my helmet. And when I came back James and Logan sat on the couch, which is really small. And I said: _'I hope you could keep your hands to yourself.'_ He looked really scared and angry and then he ran out of the room. «

Camille giggled.

»Did you keep your hands to yourself? «

I blushed.

»Yes. «

»What a pity! Well, I think you are right. He probably thinks I am here to spread a rumor with you or something like that. «

We looked at each other and started laughing.

We spent the rest of the evening talking. At some point Camille and Carlos had cheered me up. After a little bit struggling with her dad she could even stay the night. After he was convinced we were truly gay he was not worried anymore. It was really funny how quick he changed his opinion.

**The next morning:**

When I woke up at the floor snuggled up with Carlos, something we do since we were little, I was in a pretty good mood. When I got up Carlos stirred and tried to pull me closer to him. But I wiggled myself out of his hold. He groaned and got up too.

»It is really cute how you guys were sleeping. «, Camille sent and grinned.

»How long are you up? «, I said and rubbed my eyes.

»A couple of minutes. Do you always sleep like that? «

Carlos shrugged.

»Sometimes. We did that almost every night when we were younger, but now we only do that when one of us had a nightmare or a hard time. «

»Aww. «

»Logie, ready for the hockey tryouts? «

I froze. I forgot that completely.

»oh my god! I am going to see James again! «

My heart and my breath increased their speed. I had a panic attack. Carlos sighed. He and Camille hugged me.

»We talked through that last night. Just ignore him and everything is fine. «

»I guess you are right…«

»You guess? «

»Okay. You are definitely right. «, I chuckled.

»That sounds better. Now get changed! Quick! Then we will go to my house so I can shower and change quickly. I will come with you and cheer for you when you kick their ass. «

I smiled.

»You are great Camille. «

»I know. «

Thirty minutes later Carlos and I were ready to enter the ice. Coach Rocque shouted:

»Mitchell! And Mitchell! Get your asses on the ice! «

**Give me the best birthday gift ever: a review!**


	3. Hockey and a fight

**Thank you for your nice reviews!**

**Chapter Three Hockey and a fight**

The coach shouted:

»Mitchell! And Mitchell! Get your asses on the ice! «

We skated into the middle of the rink.

»To prove yourself, you will play against Jett and Wayne Wayne! «

Jett, who smirked mischievously, said:

»Ready to get destroyed? «

Carlos rolled his eyes. As soon as the coach whistled let Wayne Wayne the puck fall on the ice. And .as soon as the puck hit the ice I got it and shot it to Carlos. He maneuvered around them and shot it back to me. Jett and Wayne Wayne chased me and tried to tackle me, but as I said I am fast. The next few minutes Carlos and I played with them as we wanted. It felt so good to show them what we were able to do. They got more and more frustrated.

»One more run! «, the coach yelled.

I smirked at Jett.

»Ready to get destroyed? «, I mocked.

Jett growled. He tackled me down and punched me. I cringed in pain. Jett was pulled away from Kendall and James. After they got him away Carlos skated to me.

»Are you okay? «

I nodded. He helped me.

»Sore loser. «, I mumbled.

I heard a chuckle. I turned around and saw Kendall.

»As much as I hate it, I have to admit you are pretty good. But neither Jett nor Wayne Wayne is a challenge. Now you will play against me and James. «

We got ready. When the puck hit the ice they didn't even bother to get the puck. They used their height and weight advantage and tackled us down. Hard. I groaned and got up. The two jocks smirked viciously. I skated to Carlos. When I helped him up, I whispered:

»When he lets the puck fall down, skate out of their way. When they failed to tackle us we can snatch the puck. «

Carlos nodded. We did as I said and made a goal. After that we tried the same thing, but when Carlos shot the snatched puck to me, someone tackled me down. Somehow I managed to get a hold of his jersey and pulled him with me down. And so I found myself under James staring in his beautiful eyes. He could catch himself so his two hands were on each side of my head. James stared right back and I shivered. I felt like he saw right into my soul. He looked so beautiful. I could see a few strands of his sweaty hair, his cheeks were pink.

»If you don't plan to crush me, I'd suggest you get off me. «

James looked embarrassed and got up. I sighed relieved. I really liked how he laid there on me, but it wouldn't have been the best time to get excited. James would freak out and would make my life an even worse hell. After that we made a few exercises with the team and then we were released. Carlos and I showered and changed. We got out and sat next to Camille. Carlos, Camille and I waited anxiously. We wanted to know if we made it. The hockey practice went very well. Everyone was surprised by us. Apparently they didn't expect much from two 'fairies'. The best thing was when I saw that the smugly grin on Kendall's face faded after he saw us playing. Kendall and James approached us.

»The coach was really impressed. And I have to admit I was too. «, James said.

»But we, as captain and co captain, had to tell him about your condition. «, Kendall added.

Carlos looked confused.

»What do you mean? «

»I mean we will not have some fags in our team. «

That hurt. I mean I was called so many names and so many times beaten; you get kind of used to it. But we showed them that we are good. James said it himself! But we were still harassed. I looked at Carlos, who had tears in his eyes. I became fiery. Carlos was always very sensitive. And it was his dream to play in the school hockey team. James, who saw Carlos, too, said:

»Aww. Are you crying? Is the wittle baby girl crying? «

That made Carlos even more crying. I hugged him and he buried his face in my chest sobbing and crying quietly.

»Camille…«, I said through gritted teeth, my voice full of anger and hate.

She looked at me and nodded understandingly. Kendall and James looked confused. Camille slapped them. They recoiled. Camille was an expert in slapping people. We practiced a scene in theatre class and she slapped me. And that hurt as hell. The two boys held their cheeks looking shocked at her. She turned around and left. I glared at them and hissed:

»Next time I will do it myself. «

I guided Carlos out of the building. He calmed down, so he was just sniffling. I hugged Camille.

»Thanks. «

She laughed.

»No problem. I wanted to do that for so long. «

I chuckled.

»Carlos, buddy. You okay? «

He nodded. But he looked still like a kicked puppy.

»Let's grab some food. «

His eyes were full of hope.

»Corndogs? «

I chuckled.

»Corndogs. «

»Yay! «, he cheered.

»Camille, do you want to join us? It's on me. «

She nodded. We drove to a diner, where Carlos got a shitload of Corndogs. I mean he got like thirty Corndogs. But that was worth it, because he was happy. After that we drove with Camille to our house. When we entered the living room, Mom asked:

»How was the Hockey tryout? «

Carlos got of course sad again.

»Litos, how about you go upstairs and show Camille swirly? «

His face lit up and he dragged Camille away, who shouted:

»What the hell is a swirly? «

Carlos got into his room a swirly slide. He loved that thing. Sometimes he is chilling or even napping in there!

»What happened, Logan? «, my mom asked serious.

Since freshman year when the bullying started my mom and I did everything in our power to protect Carlos. I mean the constant bullying made him kind of harder and he is hurt by the bullying, but not as much as in the beginning, but fortunately he was such a happy, cheery person he didn't became too hard. Like I am sometimes.

»We didn't get into the team, because we are gay. They even said we were good. «

»Oh, no. How did Carlos react? «

»He cried. I mean I can't blame him. That hurt even me. And then Kendall Knight, the captain, and James, who is co captain, made his crying even worse. «

»How are you, sweetie? «

I waved with my hand.

»I am fine. Don't worry about me, Mom. «

»I will go to the principal. He has to do something against this. And you have the right to be on that team. «

I shook my head.

»Please don't do that. The team won't react well. It could make everything worse. And even if we are on the team there is no way they would let us play. But I will talk to the coach at Monday. «

She sighed and nodded.

»Okay, sweetie. Please be careful. And if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. It is not fair to you that you always have to look out for your brother. «

»It is okay mom. «

She kissed my forehead.

»Go spend time with your friend. «

When I got into Carlos room I tripped. Carlos room was always messy. On the floor were everywhere clothes and toys and a lot of other things. I looked down and saw that I tripped over a shoe. Carlos and Camille were on his bed laughing on some picture.

»What are you looking at? «

They laughed louder. I got over to them and snatched the picture out of Camille's hand. When I looked at it, I blushed. I was on the photo. I was three when it was shot. On the photo you could see me running butt-naked through a garden chasing after a dog.

»Why did you show her that? That's embarrassing! «, I whined.

After a few minutes they calmed down. I pouted.

»We were just kidding, Logie. «, Carlos said.

»I know. «

»How about we invite Dak and Lucy? We can have big sleepover! «

I chuckled. He sounded so excited.

»Sure. If they want and if mom says yes. «

»Let's ask her! «

He jumped up.

»Mom! Mom! Can we invite two more friends and have a big sleepover? «

She looked surprised.

»Of course you can. But only if their parents are okay with that. «

Carlos hugged Mom excited. He shouted:

»Thank you. «

He pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

»More friends? «, mom asked me.

»Yeah. Lucy and Dak. «

»Dak? That's a boy's name. «

I chuckled.

»I know. «

»And he hasn't problems with you being gay? «

»He is gay himself, so no. «

»I assume he is bullied too? «

I nodded.

»Do you think one of you and Dak could…you know. «

I blushed.

»I don't know. He is a great guy. He is not really Carlos type, though. And I… Well, I don't think so. «

Mom was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Carlos.

»Lucy and Dak are here at 4 p.m. «

I smiled.

»Now we have just one problem. «

Carlos nodded.

»What things do people on a sleepover? «

Camille gasped.

»You never had a sleepover? «

Carlos bowed his head and I shook my head.

»No, problem. We need snacks, sodas, a shitload of pillows and blankets, movies. «, Camille commanded.

»You can put the blankets and stuff in the media room. There is enough room. «, Mom said.

We nodded. After Camille wrote a pretty long list of snacks we need, I grabbed my car keys. I drove to the closest supermarket. I grabbed a shopping cart and started to get all the things on the list, while I hummed content. It felt good to have friends. I didn't notice before how lonely I felt. Soon the shopping cart was filled with a whole bunch of stuff: chips, tortillas, different kind of dips, microwave popcorn, chocolate, jelly beans and fruit smackers for Carlos. And many bottles of soda. When I got to the cash register, I was glad that I volunteered for shopping, because the cashier was Kendall. I didn't even know he worked there. Well, I just knew about him that he was a jerk. Neither Kendall nor I acknowledged the other. After I paid, I grabbed the bags and got to my car.

»Hey, fag! «

I groaned inwardly.

»What do you want, Knight? «

»I just wondered why you need so many snacks. Is Dak coming over? I bet you like it when he fucks you hard. «

He laughed.

»And I am very sure your brother is a begging cum whore. «

I saw red, but I could hold myself back. I tossed the bags into my car.

»Oh, you don't talk to me anymore? Is it embarrassing for you to have a cum whore as brother? «

I was seething. I looked at him.

»The only cum whore I know is the slut you call girlfriend! «

He looked surprised at me. To be honest, I was surprised myself. I think if he hadn't insulted Carlos I would have never said that.

_'I hate cussing. I always feel so dirty.'_

Without more words I got into my car and drove home. When I arrived I got the bags and put them into the kitchen.

»Logie! You are back! «

He raced to me and grabbed my arm. He dragged me to the media room.

»Look! «

The couch and the one armchair, which stood here, were shoved in a corner of the room. And in front of the big TV was a big pile of blankets and pillows, perfect for sitting and laying on them.

»That looks comfy. «

He smiled. When we got back downstairs, Camille dug through the bags.

»Logan! You forgot the cookies! My cookies! «

I groaned.

»I will get them, but you are coming with me. «

»Oh, can I come, too? «

I shook my head.

»You have to pick out movies for later. «

My brother eyed me suspiciously, but nodded. In the car Camille asked:

»Why didn't you want Carlos to come with us? «

I sighed.

»Kendall is working there. «

»Ughh. That's bad. Did he say something to you when you were here earlier? «

I sighed again and told her everything that happened with Kendall. When I finished she was surprised and we were at the supermarket.

»I am impressed, Logie. Really impressed. «

»Ughh. Do you have to call me that? «

She smirked.

»Yeah. That's you're punishment. «

»Why do I deserve a punishment? «

»Because you forgot the cookies! «, she shouted.

I looked around. Fortunately nobody of the other customers reacted to Camille's outburst.

»Jeez! Camille, calm down. Are you PMSing or something? «

She glared at me.

»No, but I love cookies! «

»Okay, okay! Got it! «

We got the cookies. When we arrived at the cash register, we saw James talking with Kendall while he did his job. They didn't see us coming.

»That fag has no right to talk to me like that! And we have to show him that! «, Kendall exclaimed.

»Kendall, your girlfriend IS a whore. She slept with the whole football AND hockey team! «, James replied.

»Not just with them. «, Camille said.

Their heads jerked in our direction. My heart fluttered when I felt James glance on me.

»What did you say? «, Kendall asked.

»She slept with a lot of people. I was her best friend once. She told me everything in her live. And about you. And she didn't say that, though, but I think the reason for her sleeping around is because you are terrible in bed. «

I burst out laughing and even James looked amused. The now seething Kendall was about to say something, when an older female approached him.

»Knight, why aren't you working? «

»I am sorry, ma'am. «, he mumbled.

Apparently she was his boss. We paid and left. After we came back home put the snacks in big bowls and sat down in the media room. While we waited for the others to arrive Carlos and I played Mario Kart and Camille munched happily on her cookies. The doorbell rang.

»I will go. «, Camille said, because Carlos and I wee too absorbed in the game.

I nodded and focused on trying to beat Carlos. But he was always a better player than me.

When the others came in, Dak said:

»You could have told me sooner you are rich. We could have gone out. «

He winked and grinned at us, to show that it was just a joke. I laughed.

»Nice to see you, too. «

The next hours we spent playing video games, listening to music and talking. After we went downstairs eating dinner (my mom wasn't home anymore), Camille decided it was time for truth of dare.

»Okay, Logan. Truth or Dare? «, Camille asked.

»Truth. «

»Who is your crush? «

I glared at her.

»Come on. Say it. «

»James «, I growled and blushed.

They laughed at me. I hate being laughed at. Too many bad memories. After their laughing died down I said:

»Dak, Truth or Dare? «

»Truth. «

Camille looked at me and mouthed something. I nodded understanding.

»Had you ever sex with a guy? «

Dak blushed and nodded.

»Who? «, Lucy asked eagerly.

He shook shyly his head. Camille wanted to ask more questions, but I cut her off.

»Camille, stop it. Let's play. «

After that I leaned towards Dak and whispered:

»If you want to talk with someone, I am always here. «

He nodded. We continued to play the game. And so I learned something about Lucy's first time, why Camille loves her cookies so much and what Dak likes in bed (trust me you don't want to know). I had to grope Dak, which was kind of weird, kiss Lucy and had to show Camille my butt, which was really embarrassing.

Dak, Lucy and Camille left the next morning. Carlos and I spent the day goofing around and having fun. Monday at school everything seemed to be normal at first, but when I got books from my locker between second and third period Kendall came to me.

»I heard you and your family has a lot of money. «

I rolled my eyes.

»If you want me to be your friend now, forget it. «

He laughed.

»As if I would be friends with a fag. No, I just want to tell you I am not confused anymore. «

I frowned.

»Come again. «

»I was always confused how you and the other fag could be brothers. I mean you are the same age and he is a Latino. But now I understand. Your parents adopted him, because they needed him. As your pet. «

He smirked.

»Did you just call my brother a pet? «, I asked barley controlling my anger.

»Oh I am sorry. Is he your bitch in case you are horny or bored? «

Before I could even think of it I punched him hard. Kendall held his nose and cussed. I looked shocked at him. I never got violent and I never planned to get violent. But I was. I barely registered the pain in my hand. Kendall raised his fist and punched me hard into the stomach. I cringed and coughed. One punch brought so many memories back. At my old school I was beaten everyday.

»Hey, stop it! «, a teacher came to us.

»He punched me first! «

Kendall and I were led to the school nurse. I was fine. I would get a big, bad bruise. Kendall got his nose bandaged. After that we got into the principals office. Principle Griffin called our parents. After twenty minutes a woman rushed into the room. She was one or two inches taller than me, had auburn hair and brown-green eyes. A warm, motherly warmth radiated from her, but her eyes were furious. A few more minutes later my mom ran in. She hugged me.

»Are you okay? «

I nodded and her behavior changed instantly.

»Logan Phillip Mitchell! I raised you better than this! When did you become violent? «

I looked down at my feet. I felt guilty, but at the same time I did not.

»Excuse me. You look like a smart boy. Why did you punch my son? «

I was about to answer, when the door opened and Dad and Carlos came in.

»Logie! «

He hugged me.

»Are you okay? «

I nodded. Carlos turned around to glare at Kendall. I whispered into mom's ear:

»He can't hear any of this. «

Mom nodded and gave Dad a sign. He nodded and guided my brother out. My mom and Kendall's mom looked expectantly at me. I took a breath and told them what Kendall said to me. I actually didn't think Kendall's mom would believe me, but she looked almost as furious as my mom.

»Kendall Donald Knight! I didn't raise a homophobe and I didn't raise the terrible person you became apparently! You are grounded. That means: no phone, no video games, no TV, no friends, no internet! «

She turned to us and mom barked at her:

»If your son ever comes near my children again, you will have big problems with us! «

Kendall's mother nodded and looked sad.

»I am so sorry. «, she said quietly.

Principal Griffin suspended us for the rest of the week. Before we got to the car I put my car keys into Carlos locker so he could get home. When we were outside a girl ran to Kendall. She didn't look older than ten. They embraced each other. Mom and I got into the car and Dad started it. While we drove away, I thought about Kendall and James. I didn't understand how they could be so cruel and full of hate, when they obviously had a good side. With these thoughts I spent the whole day, until my brother came from school.

»Okay, Logan. I have enough! You always keep secrets from me! And I am sick of it! Now tell me! Everything! «

**Did you like it? I hope you do. Any ideas about Logan's secret? Any thoughts about one of the guys? Tell me. **

**Before you go, please check out my profile. On the bottom of my profile are summaries of BTR stories I plan to write. Please read them and vote for the story I should write next. The poll is on my profile as well. **

**Please review.**


	4. Sacrifice

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**I really have an awful week and it is only Wednesday, so two more days to go... **

**Anyway here is the next chapter**

**Chapter four Sacrifice**

»Okay, Logan. I have enough! You always keep secrets from me! And I am sick of it! Now tell me! Everything! «

I swallowed nervously and avoided his gaze.

»Logan! You can't keep secrets from me! You are supposed to trust me! «

»I do trust you. «, I whispered.

»Then tell me! «, he demanded.

»What do you want to know? «

»What happened with Kendall? «

I sighed.

»Sit down. «

_Flashback_

_Monday at school everything seemed to be normal at first, but when I got books from my locker between second and third period Kendall came to me. _

_»I heard you and your family has a lot of money. «_

_I rolled my eyes._

_»If you want me to be your friend now, forget it. «_

_He laughed._

_»As if I would be friends with a fag. No, I just want to tell you I am not confused anymore. «_

_I frowned._

_»Come again. «_

_»I was always confused how you and the other fag could be brothers. I mean you are the same age and he is a Latino. But now I understand. Your parents adopted him, because they needed him. As your pet. «_

_He smirked._

_»Did you just call my brother a pet? «, I asked barley controlling my anger._

_»Oh I am sorry. Is he your bitch in case you are horny or bored? «_

_Before I could even think of it I punched him hard. Kendall held his nose and cussed. I looked shocked at him. I never got violent and I never planned to get violent. But I was. I barely registered the pain in my hand. Kendall raised his fist and punched me hard into the stomach. I cringed and coughed._

_Flashback End_

Carlos had tears in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

»D-do you think that too? «, he asked.

I shook my head.

»Of course not. You are my brother. You are the most important person in my life. «

»What else did you not tell me? «

»That's all. «, I lied.

»Logan, I know you long enough to know when you are lying. «

I sighed.

»It is nothing you need to know…«

That wasn't even a lie.

»Logan! I am not a lost puppy or something! You don't have to protect me. «

I sighed again.

»I did and I will. «, I said quietly.

»Logan, tell me! «

I could never say no to Carlos, so of course I gave in.

» Remember two months after freshman year started? When you were beaten up? «

He nodded.

»Did you never wonder why it never happened to you again? «

_Flashback_

_I waited impatiently in front of the school. Carlos had to pee so I waited for him and we could walk home. After twenty minutes passed, I became worried. I went into the restroom closest to the front door. When I came in, I gasped. Carlos sat sobbing on the ground holding his chest. _

_»Litos! What happened? «_

_I rushed to him._

_»I-I w-w-was… A-and then t-this j-j-jo-jock came…«_

_I nodded understandingly. When I pulled him into a hug he hissed._

_»What does hurt? «_

_»My chest «_

_I examined his chest._

_»I think you could have a few broken ribs. «_

_Half an hour later we were in the hospital. Carlos had a slight concussion, cuts and bruises as well as two fractured ribs. For the next days he was extremely clingy. He couldn't handle it when I left his side. After a few days I could go back to school. The guy who beat up Carlos wasn't anymore at the school, but I went to his friends. _

_»What do you want fag? «, one of them sneered._

_Inside I was terrible afraid, but I tried to hide it. _

_»I want to make a deal with you. Nobody will ever touch Carlos again. «_

_»What do we get? «_

_At first I considered to offer them money, but they would become greedy, so I decided to offer something else. _

_»You can beat me as much as you want…Without consequences. «, I said quietly._

_They smirked._

_»Deal. «_

_After the first threw a punch, he said:_

_»And don't worry. Nobody will tell your little queer brother. «_

_For the next years everything went normal. They would beat me up. Sometimes multiple times a day. Until two months before the end of junior year. One day, after the last period the jocks pulled me into an empty classroom. Carlos was home with the flu. They punched me a few times and then they started to pull my clothes off. At first I struggled, but after a few more punches one of them held me in an iron grip, while the others pulled my shirt, my pants and my underwear down. I was frozen in fear. When I heard how pants were opened from behind, I started to struggle again, but it didn't work either. That was the point when I gave up. My body went numb and I closed my eyes, praying it would be over soon. They laughed and slapped me a few times. Shortly before they could rape me a sound came from outside. It sounded like someone was coming. They panicked and ran away leaving me lying on the floor naked. While running out I got some kicks. I don't know how long I lie there. After I put my clothes on, I went home. The whole time I was afraid they would jump at me and finish their job. When I got home, it was one of the rare days my mom was home. She immediately knew something was wrong. I broke down and spilled everything: the deal I made and what happened today. She became so angry. After she calmed me down and brought me into my bed (later I went into the bed of Carlos cuddling with him, because of my nightmares), she started to scare a few families. She made me spill some names. Mom went to them. She never told me how she did it, but she scared the families so much the majority of them moved away. _

_Flashback End_

»After that day mom and dad decided to move. And now here we are. «, I said quietly.

»Is that everything that happened? «

I looked ashamed at the floor not answering.

»Logan! Tell. Me. Now. «

»One of those who did not leave forced me to give him a blowjob. «, I whispered.

Carlos looked shocked at me. After a few minutes he started to yell:

»ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN'T MAKE A DEAL LIKE THAT! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO YOU OVER ALL THOSE YEARS! YOU WERE RAPED! HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT? YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME LIKE I AM TOO WEAK OR A CHILD! I'M CAPABLE OF DEFENDING MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! «

»Los…«

»DON'T 'LOS' ME! «

He stood up and left. Before he left, he said:

»Don't try to talk with me! «

I started to cry quietly.

_'I just tried to protect him. Now he hates me…'_

Over the next days I only saw Carlos when he came into my room after school and tossed my homework on my bed without looking at me. I tried multiple times to talk with him, but he didn't acknowledge my presence. I spent my time in my room making my homework and sulking.

Monday I was allowed to go to school again. Before he left I cornered Carlos.

»Los, please talk to me. I just tried to protect you. I am your brother! «

»YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! «

I froze.

_'Did he just say…?'_

Carlos pushed me aside and left for school. A few minutes later I drove to school as well. During the whole drive I cried. When I parked at school, I calmed down and wiped the tears away so no one would see that I cried. But my plan failed. When I opened my locker door I had to look at the picture I put inside it. It was a photo of Carlos and me in Disneyland. We had so much fun that day. Tears started to roll down my cheek. My vision was blurry and I made my way to the bathroom, but I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was James. He looked shocked at me. I pushed him aside and ran into the bathroom. I sat down at the wall opposite of the door and cried and sobbed and cried. After a few minutes someone came in.

»What's wrong with you? «, James asked.

»Why do you even care? You hate people like me! «, I snapped.

»I don't hate you. «, he said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

»Get the fuck out! «, I hissed.

He left. I continued to cry for a few minutes when the door opened.

»Logan! What happened? «

It was Dak. He came over and sat next to me. When he wrapped his arms around me, I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. After I calmed down, I told Dak everything about our High School in Texas and my fight with Carlos.

»And now he hates me, because he thinks that I think he is just a child. «

»He doesn't hate you. Carlos is mad at you, because he loves you and you put yourself in a very dangerous spot. And he is mad at himself because he didn't notice and because he thinks he was a burden to you. «

I sniffled.

»Carlos would think something like that. «

»Exactly. Now get up and wash your face. You already missed half of the first period. «

»It is just homeroom. «, I mumbled.

Dak chuckled. When we went into homeroom everyone looked at us. Kendall looked disgusted, James and Jett looked furious, Camille grinned at us and Carlos… Well, I don't know how Carlos looked. I avoided his gaze. Camille waved us over.

»Logan, I am so happy to see you back in school. Why did you punch Kendall in the first place? Not that he didn't deserve it, but still. «

She held a monologue about all the rumors and suspicions the others had, because of my fight with Kendall. I looked at my hands and I was pretty sure Carlos was not better.

»Cami, drop it! «, Dak said.

She eyed us suspiciously and huffed.

»Fine. Logan you have to help me with my English assignment. «

I sighed.

»Sure. What topic? «

»Sacrifices. I just need a beginning «

I thought about it for a few moments and started to write.

_Sacrifice by its strictest definition takes something precious in exchange for the appeasement of a higher power. And abiding devotion to a cause that cannot be satisfied with a simple promise. Because an oath no matter how solemn asks nothing in return. While true sacrifice demands unspeakable loss. Sacrifice demands the surrender of things we cherish above all else. Only out of the agony of those loses can a new resolution be born. An undying devotion to a cause greater than ones self._

When I finished reading it out, my two friends and my brother stared at me.

»That is amazing. Thank you, Logie. «

I smiled at Camille.

»No problem. «

The remaining day passed by quietly. In the lessons as well during lunch I felt the looks of the jocks on me. Dak told me it was the same with him. My last period was P.E. I went a little bit early to the gym to talk to Coach Rocque.

»Mitchell! What do you want? «

»I just wanted to ask why my brother and I didn't make it into the team. We were told it is because we are gay, but- «

»I don't know what you are talking about. «

I frowned.

»Kendall and James told us we couldn't play, because no one would want us in the team. «

The coach looked furious. I flinched.

»WHAT?! They TOLD ME you two are UNSTABLE and WONT DO WELL on the ice. «

»They did say that? «

»Look, dog. I don't care if you are gay or not. I only care about the results you bring on the ice. As long as they are good you and the other dog are in the team. «

I grinned.

»Thank you Coach! «

When the others came, Coach Rocque shouted:

»Knight! Diamond! Get your asses here! «

The coach yelled at them for over five minutes. His face became red and I was afraid his head would explode. After he was finished he started class. I could feel Kendall glaring daggers at me. After the class in the locker room I heard Kendall and James arguing.

»Kendall, I don't care what you think! We won't get back on them! «

»Are you now a fag friend? «, Kendall sneered.

»No, but I don't want you to get more problems with school. The coach said one thing and you are out of the team. Besides it is absolutely unnecessary to beat them up! «

» I won't let them walk over us! We are ruling this school! And I didn't say anything about physical actions! We can turn the whole school against them! «

»But that would have no use! First, the whole school already hates them! Second they don't care about their reputation! And third, in case you didn't notice: We are not frightening them! «

»That is why we need to be creative! «

They were silent for a moment.

»I may have an idea…«, James said quietly.

Before I could hear what idea he had, they left. I quickly dressed and followed them. Outside I didn't find them anymore. I sighed and got into my car.

~Time Skip~

It was Friday evening and I sat home alone. Carlos was out with Lucy. She invited me earlier to join them, but Carlos still didn't talk with me so I refused politely. I felt lonely without my brother so I grabbed a book and tried to drown my sadness with words. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened the door and gasped. In front of me stood Dak crying with a big bruise at his chin.

»Dak! What happened? «

I guided him into the kitchen and grabbed a cool pad for his chin. I held Dak until he calmed down.

»Do you want to talk about what happened? «

»I was at my boyfriend's house…«

»Your boyfriend is hitting you? «, I asked horrified.

»No…Yes… It is complicated. «

»Enlighten me! «

»Well, he is at our school, but he is not ready to come out. He is pretty popular actually, one of the jocks. And we planned on spending time together, but when I arrived at his house his jock friends were there. «

»And he hit you as a cover. «

Dak nodded.

»I just don't know what to do. I am not sure if he is with me, because he really cares about me. I mean what if he is with me just, because of sex? Or maybe it is just a big prank or something… I mean I understand that he doesn't want to come out, but he doesn't really shows affection, not even when we are alone. And when we spend time together we just have sex. We don't cuddle or talk with each other. I just don't know what to believe. «

»What if you tell him what you just told me. If he really cares about you, he will try to change. And if you want a sign that he is being serious… Suggest him that you guys come out to one person you completely trust and who will accept you and wont rat you out. «

Dak thought about it for a moment.

»That sounds logical. How about you are the one we come out to? I mean if he wants it. «

Tears welled up in my eyes. Nobody trusted me that much, except Carlos.

»I would be honored. «

Dak smiled at me and hugged me.

»I will ask him tonight and then I will text you his answer. «

I nodded. We talked for a little bit until he left. I worried about Dak and my relationship to Carlos, about school and bullies. So basically about my whole life. I distracted me with my favorite novel. At 11 pm Carlos came home still not talking to me. I got into my bed and fell soon asleep.

_When I opened my eyes I wasn't alone anymore. I was surrounded by people. Bullies from my old school, Kendall, James, Jett and all the other jocks form my new school. And there were also my family and friends. _

_»You are a stupid whore. «, the bullies and the jocks spat. _

_»You will never find love. «, James growled. _

_»We don't want anything to do with you. «, my friends said. _

_»You're a disappointment! «, my parents shouted._

_I looked at Carlos pleading with my eyes for help._

_»I hate you. You are not my brother. I hope you will die. «_

_Carlos voice was filled with hate and venom. He turned around and left._

_»Carlos! Don't leave me! Come back! «_

I woke up with a start. I panted and wiped my tears away. When I looked at my phone, I saw that I slept for a few hours. I got a text from Dak.

_We'll be at your place at 3 pm- Dak_

I quickly replied:

_Did U talk about what U told me? - Logan_

Before I went into the bathroom, I texted Camille:

_I need a favor. Call me ASAP -Logan_

After I came back, I saw I got a new text.

_Yeah, we did. Details tomorrow. -Dak_

_See you tomorrow -Logan_

**I DO NOT OWN THE QUOTE ABOUT SACRIFICES! I took it from one of my favorite shows: Revenge. Sadly, I do not own the show either. ABC studios does. **

**So many questions. Who is Dak's secret boyfriend? (There is a hint in this chapter) Will Logan fix his relationship with Carlos? What is James plan? What did James mean when he said that he doesn't hate Logan?**

**Thoughts? Emotions? Complaints? Tell me. Review. **


	5. Love and Hate

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**Chapter 5 Love and Hate**

I woke up the next morning when my phone rang.

»Yes? «, I answered the phone tiredly.

»Logan! «

I flinched when Camille squealed.

»Hey, Cami. «

»What do you need? «, she asked.

»Could you do something with Carlos from 2 to 6 pm? I need the house to my own. «

»Why? «

»I am sorry. I can't tell you. «

»Logan! It is the least you can do for my help. «, she whined.

I sighed.

»I know. I'm sorry. «

She was quiet for a few moments.

»Fine. But I just do it, because you are cute. «

I blushed.

»Thanks. «

»See you later! «, Camille exclaimed happily.

I chuckled softly and hung up.

~Time Skip~

Exactly at 2 pm the doorbell rang. When I got downstairs, I saw Carlos opening the door.

»Camille, what are you doing here? «, he asked surprised.

»We are doing something fun! «

He frowned.

»But…«

»No buts! Let's go. We are going to the mall and then having dinner. Your treat. «

Carlos chuckled softly.

»Okay. «

He got his stuff and Camille waved at me. I smiled at her gratefully. Carlos eyed me suspiciously and they left. I sighed. I hoped Carlos would talk to me soon again. Then I got into the kitchen and prepared some snacks. It was a good possibility to take my mind off of Carlos. An hour later the doorbell rang again. I placed the last snacks on the table in the living room and opened the door. I looked Dak and his boyfriend. Dak smiled nervously and his boyfriend avoided my gaze.

»Dak, Jett come in. «, I said.

I led them into the living room, where we sat down.

»Where is Carlos? «, Dak asked.

»I got Camille to take him out. «

»You didn't tell her why, did you? «

I chuckled.

»No of course not. Camille and Carlos are terrible at hiding something. «

Nobody sat something for a while, until Jett said:

»You have a nice house. «

I smiled at him. Even if it was for me just as awkward as for Jett I tried to make him comfortable.

»Thanks. It's a bit large, though. «

»So uh. I guess you want to know how his happened. «, Dak said.

He pointed at his hand, which was intertwined with Jett's.

»Yeah. «

»Well, remember when I had detention? «

I nodded.

»Well, Jett had detention, too. We were the only ones and then after the teacher left for a moment he pinned me against the wall to beat me. But instead we locked eyes and after a few moments something clicked inside of me and I kissed him. Later that evening we had sex and since then we are going out. «

Jett shifted uncomfortable.

»That is kind of cute. «, I said.

We talked for a little while and Jett started to be comfortable around me. He was actually a really great guy, but he cared too much about his reputation in my point of view. When Dak went into the kitchen to get something to drink, I looked directly into Jett's eyes.

»Listen. You are a really nice guy and I respect your wish to wait with the coming out, but if you ever hurt Dak again, physically or emotionally, I will destroy you. Are we clear? «

Jett nodded.

»I don't want to hurt him. I really care about Dak. «

His eyes showed nothing but honesty, so I smiled at him.

»Good. «

Half an hour later Jett had to use the bathroom. I explained him the way to the closest bathroom. After he left, I asked Dak:

»What happened yesterday? «

»After his friends left, he came to me and apologized for punching me. And when I told him my fears and worries, he apologized, too. Jett told me that it is hard for him to show his feelings and act like he feels something, because his dad thinks it's a sign of weakness for guys and Jett hast to get used to his feelings. «

I nodded thoughtfully.

»It is not easy to be gay in this world. «

When they left this evening, I said:

»It was nice to meet this side of you, Jett. «

He smiled.

»Nice to meet you, too, in a proper way. Uh- by the way, could you please keep this a secret? «

I smiled reassuring.

»Of course, I won't say anything. I know how the bullying and torture after the coming out well enough. I won't put you through that. «

For a brief moment I could see guilt in his eyes.

»Thank you. «

He surprised Dak and me (and probably himself) when he hugged me. When I hugged Dak, I whispered:

»I approve. «

Dak smiled at me.

»Thanks. «

~Time Skip~

The next days were quiet. Nothing happened. Until Wednesday. Carlos still didn't talk to me, so I sat alone during lunch time. Camille ran to me. She looked panicked.

»Logan! Something bad is happening! «

She ran away and I followed her curious. Camille led me to the parking lot where a big crowd had gathered. Everyone looked at Carlos, who sat at the ground and cried. I could see his helmet a few feet away. A group of jocks stood near him and Dak in front of Carlos to protect him. I didn't progress what was happening until a car started to drive towards the helmet. It increased its speed. When the car drove over the helmet, the black plastic shattered. Carlos shouted:

»No! «

He broke down crying and sobbing. I froze. The helmet had a special meaning to Carlos and I. James got out of the car and the jocks gathered around us. They smirked at me.

»I hope you learned your lesson, fag. «, James spat.

I wiped the tears on my face away. My shock and sadness faded and was replaced by anger.

»What the hell do you think you do? Do you think you can just destroy other people's belongings? Do you think you can torture us? That your actions will be without consequences? Let me tell you something! Today you stepped over a line. I have enough of you. There will be consequences. I will destroy you. Your life, your reputation. Everything! After I am done with you, you won't have friends or happiness. Your life will be as miserable as you try to make mine and Carlos. I will destroy you. «

I looked at every jock and then my eyes lingered on Jett.

»Every one of you. «

Jett's face became horrified. I turned around and Dak and I helped Carlos to stand up. We got to my car. After I got Carlos into the car, I gave Dak the keys for Carlos car.

»Could you please drive his car home? I will deal with the Principal later. «

He nodded. Dak looked furious. When I drove Carlos and me home his crying became less and less.

»I am sorry, Logie. I overreacted. «, he whimpered.

I reached over and grabbed his hand.

»No, you did not. I am sorry. I should have told you. I know you can protect yourself. But I love you and I am worried about you. «

»I love you, Logie. «

»I love you, too, Los. «

After I killed the engine when we arrived home, I pulled Carlos into a hug. He cried quietly into my chest for a while.

»I am sorry. «

I frowned.

»For what? «

»For letting them destroy Helmet. «

»It is not your fault. «

We got inside with Dak. I got some sodas and we sat down in the living room.

»Dak are you okay? «

He shook and his bottom lip quivered. Dak started to cry. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. Dak sobbed into my chest as well as Carlos on my other side. After I fought my own tears, I calmed the guys down.

»He is an asshole! «, Dak spat.

Carlos frowned.

»What? «

»That stupid dirtbag told me he would try to reduce the bullying as much as possible. And we planned to sneak out of the school during lunch break to spend some time together. But when I woke up I got a text from him saying he wouldn't have time during lunch break, because he had to work on a school project. «

Dak was seething.

»What are you talking about? «, my brother asked.

»I dated Jett. «

»Wait! You _dated _Jett? «, I asked.

»You don't think I would be with him after today. «

»Did you break up with him in front of the others? «

He shook his head.

»What are you doing now? «, Dak asked.

»Break up with Jett. Now! «

Dak frowned.

»Over the phone? Even if he is an asshole, he deserves something better. «

»He deserves nothing better. «

Dak sighed.

»It will be hard. I really care about him. «

»Then why are you gonna break up with him? «, Carlos wanted to know.

»Because of today. I could see he really hurt you. Besides how can I trust him? He broke his promises. «

Dak was crying again. I sighed.

»I am so sorry, Dak. He seemed to be a good guy. «

Dak nodded. Then he pulled his phone out, dialed a number and put his phone on speaker.

»_Where are you?_ «

»At Logan's «

»_Look, I am sorr-_«

»Don't say something like that. If you would be sorry, you wouldn't have done that. «, Dak replied.

»_I know I should tell everybody about us, but I am afraid about what will happen. _«

»You should know exactly what will happen! Because you are one of the reasons the closeted gays in our school are afraid to come out! «

»_Dak…_«

»I don't want to hear it. We are done. «

Dak hung up. Carlos and I hugged him tightly.

»I am so sorry. «, I whispered.

After a few minutes, Carlos said:

»Call your parents! You will stay here today. «

Our friend smiled weakly.

»Thanks guys. «

A few hours later mom came home.

»Boys! I am home! You dad has to work, though. He is working on- What happened? «

She looked concerned at Dak, Carlos and me. We were snuggled up to each other, trying to comfort and getting comforted.

»Sit down. «, I said.

She did.

»Well, I told you about the Coach and how Carlos and I got into the team, remember? «

Mom nodded.

»Those stupid jocks weren't really happy with that. «

Dak winced.

»They grabbed me when I was on my way from the classroom to my locker during lunch break. I was dragged out to the parking lot. They punched me and grabbed Helmet a-and…«

Carlos had to stop when a sob escaped his mouth. I pulled him tighter to me.

»Camille told me what was happening. And when I arrived at the parking lot, they destroyed Helmet. «

The last words were just a whisper. Mom looked upset. She hugged us.

»I am sorry, boys. «

Then she looked at Dak.

»What's wrong with you Dak? «

»One of those stupid jocks was my secret boyfriend. I dumped him after what he did. «

I was worried about his monotone voice. Mom hugged him, too.

»Give me the names, boys. I will scare some people. «

She looked determined, but I shook my head.

»No. We will do it my way «

Mom sighed.

»Fine. What do you need me to do? «

»I need you to make a call for me. «

~Time Skip~

When we were in the school the next day neither Carlos nor Dak nor I tried to show the other people that we had a pretty miserable time. To be honest, it was only a problem for Carlos. Dak had to hide for two years that he is gay and I was always good at hiding my feelings. But Carlos always wore his heart on his sleeves. Somehow it worked.

~Time Skip~

Friday night Carlos, Dak and Camille went to the cinema. I stayed at home, because I wanted to do some preparations for my plan. Fortunately, Camille was the queen of gossip, so through her endless babbling and gossiping I learned a lot about the people at my school, which were really useful. Especially about the 'popular' ones, like the jocks. The tricky thing about popularity is that, except for honest popularity, it can be destroyed very easily. And reputation was one of the few things that mattered to the jocks. My head jerked up when the doorbell rang. I gasped when I opened the door. In front of me stood Jett. His face was pale and hollow; his hair was a mess and his clothes dirty. But his eyes were the worst. They were red and puffy and completely dead.

»L-Logan, c-can we talk? «

Even if I felt bad for him, I didn't want to let my walls down.

»Talk! «

**I hope you like it. What is Logans plan? What will Jett say? And what does the Helmet mean to Logan and Carlos? Tell me what you think. Please review. **


	6. Penance

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Chapter 6 Penance**

In front of me stood Jett. His face was pale and hollow; his hair was a mess and his clothes dirty. But his eyes were the worst. They were red and puffy and completely dead.

»L-Logan, c-can we talk? «

Even if I felt bad for him, I didn't want to let my walls down.

»Talk! «

»I-I-I… I am s-so s-s-sorry, b-b-b-b-because of C-C-Carlos' h-h-h-h-helmet. «

I looked at the other male. He looked completely devastated like he lost every thing he cares about, like his world and his heart shattered to million pieces. And even if I didn't want to, I felt pity for him. I sighed.

»Come in. «

I led him to the living room. After almost forty-five minutes his crying and sobbing subsided.

»Why did you do it? «

He closed his eyes and took a breath.

»Because I am a coward. And I didn't know that the helmet meant so much to you or Carlos. «

I frowned.

»What do you mean you're a coward? «

»I am not brave enough to finally come out. I am scared. Because I know how the others will react. I know because I acted like that, too. Because I am a coward. And I am a coward, because I didn't tell Dak how much I love him. «

Jett started to cry again. I observed him for a bit, because I wasn't sure if it was real. But after a few moments I decided to take the risk.

»I will help you. «

Jett looked up and wiped tears from his face.

»What? Why? How? «

»I want to help you. Because you are actually not a bad guy. «

»But I brought you and Carlos so much pain. I don't deserve your help. «

»And with that sentence you prove that you deserve it. «

»And how? «

My scheming mind had a few ideas.

»Well, there are two things where you need help. First: coming out. Second: Winning Dak back. The first one is easy. To be honest I wanted to out you next week and destroy your reputation as penance for your actions. I think a penance is not necessary anymore. But if you want I could out you. «

»That sounds tempting. But… I think I have to do this on my own. «

I nodded and smiled a bit. We talked for a bit until Jett left.

»Don't worry, Jett. Everything will be fine. «

He smiled at me.

»Thanks, Logan. For everything. I know you will fight the others, but don't be too hard to them. They are pretty cool guys and really nice. «

»As long as they think you are straight. You will learn that lesson one day. «, I replied coldly and closed the door.

~Time Skip~

At the next evening Carlos, my mom and I stood in front of the Diamond mansion. Today we would do the first step of my plan. James opened the door and when he saw us his face became pale.

»Mrs. Mitchell, what a-are you d-doing h-here? «

My mom rolled her eyes.

»Don't worry. I will not tell your mom what you did to my boys. This is a business diner. «

I could see how relieved he was, even if he tried to hide it. I smirked.

_'Interesting. James Diamond is either Mama's boy or he is afraid of his mom. '_

»Come in. «

James led us into his living room, where his mom waited.

»James, get us some drinks. «, she ordered.

He nodded stiffly. After we talked for a little bit, we ate dinner. It was as extraordinary and disgusting as the food at business dinners usually is, but I didn't care. I had a goal. After I excused myself and pretended to go to the bathroom I went back to the living room. I took my Smartphone and took photos of the framed family pictures and portraits of James. There were photos of baby James as well as photos of chubby James in Middle School. James was a really adorable baby.

_'Now he is extremely handsome and sexy. It is a shame that his character is so terrible. '_

I got back to the dining table and continued eating. My mom looked questioning at me and I nodded at her. At some point James was convinced that we didn't want to harm him, he started to use his charm at my mother. It didn't work on her of course, but she pretended to. I found myself staring at him a few times. The charming side of James suited him so much better than the jerk side. It was hard to remind me that he was an asshole when I saw not only his breathtaking beauty, but also an amazing side of his characters. That day I fell for him.

~Time Skip~

Monday during lunch break the whole school got shocked. Because there was an announcement nobody expected. Well, except for me.

»I am gay. And I am in love with Dak Zevon. «

I could see tears in Dak's eyes. He looked like he tried to make a decision.

»You should give him another chance. «, I said quietly.

Everybody at my lunch table looked at me.

»You knew? «, Lucy asked.

I nodded.

»What happened with the whole 'They have to pay' thing? «, Camille asked.

»They will pay, but Jett suffered enough. «

»How do you know? «, Dak asked.

»He showed up at my house. «, I said vaguely.

I could feel their eyes on me, but my eyes darted to the table of the jocks, where Jett had a heated discussion with the others. And everybody else was silent, so I could hear every word.

»What kind of joke is that? «, Wayne Wayne asked disbelieving.

»It's not a joke. «

»That fag turned you gay? «, Kendall asked.

»He is NOT a fag! And you can't turn someone gay. «

»How about we beat the gay out of you and then we will finish that gays over there off so it wont happen again? «

That was James.

»If you ever hurt one of them again, I will fuck you up. «

They smirked.

»I would like to see you that. «

I had enough. My friends were not convinced about Jett being a good guy and those jocks could become violent any moment. So I stood up and walked over to Jett.

»How about you narrow-minded asshole are more careful? Before someone will fight you. «

Laughing and mocking they sat back down, while I led Jett to our table. Jett shifted uncomfortable when they all stared at him.

»That was brave. «, Dak said monotone to him.

Jett smiled weakly.

»Thanks. Do-Do you think you will ever forgive me? «

Dak stared at Jett thoughtfully.

»I don't know. «, he said after a while.

Camille and Dak got up and left. But fortunately Lucy was nice to him and Carlos wasn't too unfriendly.

»I am not sure if I can trust you. «, my brother explained.

Jett nodded.

»I understand that. «

~Time Skip~

After the last class of the day Jett was attacked in the locker room. I tried to help him, but I was shoved into a locker by James, who trapped me with his warm, firm body. To be honest under normal circumstances I wouldn't mind to be in that position. But that situation was really dangerous. Carlos was already outside and no one else would help us. Jett put up a better fight than I but he was held down by two guys and Kendall hovered over him. Kendall punched Jett a few times. And then I got a few punches into the stomach by James.

»Just a little warning. «, James hissed.

They let us go and left.

»I understand now what you told me the other day. «, Jett told me.

~Time Skip~

Carlos and I got early to school the next day. Earlier than everyone else, so we had enough time to put the first step of Kendall's and James penance in every locker. It was a piece of paper with two pictures on it. The first one was a picture of James I found in his living room. He was at least four or five years old, a little bit chubby and he ran butt naked through his garden. The second picture showed Kendall in a pink tutu. It wasn't a real photo, though. I made it with Photoshop, but it looked authentic. Right after we contributed the pictures, other people came in. When Kendall and James came a few minutes later the hallways were crowded and almost everyone saw the pictures. So everyone laughed about the pictures and then about Kendall and James. The faces they made when they saw the pictures were priceless. It was a mix of anger, embarrassment and confusion. I smirked when I saw them blush looking furious and confused. But then James mumbled something and the two jocks looked at me. I smiled and waved. Kendall looked like he wanted to kill me, but James… James looked almost impressed and a small, barely visible smile graced his lips.

**I am sorry that it is a little bit short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**What do you think? Is Logan too forgiving? Is Jett serious? Should Dak forgive Jett? And what about James? Tell me your opinion. Please review. **


	7. Emotional Turmoil

**Thank you for your nice reviews. I love you guys.**

**Chapter 7 Emotional Turmoil**

To say Carlos was frightened would be an understatement. It's not like Carlos was a coward or weak, but he feared, because of the humiliation of James and Kendall I made me an even bigger target than before. I thought about that, too, but I didn't worry. It was their fault. Despite Carlos worries the next days passed quietly. And the only thing I had to worry about was Dak. He acted very strange, because of Jett. The blonde ex-jock became slowly a member of our group. Well, Camille still hated him and Dak avoided him, but the rest of us welcomed him. One day Dak came over to my house. When we were in my room he asked:

»What did you mean when you said Jett showed up at your house? «

I told him everything that happened when Jett was here.

»Do you think I should give him a chance? «, Dak asked insecure.

I nodded.

»He really cares about you. I can see it every time he looks at you. «

»I care about him too, but I don't know if I can trust him. «

I nodded.

»Understandable. How about you let him tell you his reasons and then you will decide whether you trust him or not. «

»That's a good idea. «

~Time Skip~

I woke up the next day when Carlos bounced on my bed.

»Logie, wake up! Wake up! «, he shouted cheerily.

I grumbled and sat up.

»What's wrong? «

»Happy Birthday! «

Carlos threw himself on top of me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I chuckled. Carlos was always more excited about my birthday than me. I think it was because he loved giving presents more than receiving them.

»Come on. I made you breakfast. «

I smiled. After a quick shower, I got dressed and went downstairs. I sat down in the kitchen and Carlos served me a plate full of pancakes. I chuckled. The pancakes had different birthday themed shapes: balloons, a cake and stuff like that.

»Thanks, Los. Where are mom and dad? «

Carlos sighed.

»At work. «

I nodded and tried to hide my disappointment. I mean I understand that they have a hard job and that it is time-consuming to be the CEOs of a big international company. But at least they could have breakfast with their sons when one of said sons has birthday.

»Maybe they will be here when we come back from school. «

I smiled. I knew Carlos wasn't convinced that they would be here, but he still hoped and nonetheless he tried to make me feel good.

»Maybe. «, I replied.

We were silent for a little bit.

»Are you excited? «

I frowned.

»Why should I? «

»Your first birthday with friends! «

I chuckled and tried to ignore the fact that it is in fact really sad that my first birthday I was able to spend with friends, was my seventeenth birthday.

»Yeah. I guess I am. «

When we arrived at school there was no sign of our friends. I just hoped they didn't plan a surprise party or something like that. I never liked when the attention was focused on me. I opened my locker, where I found a little box wrapped in some expensive kind of wrapping paper. There was a note attached to the box. It said: _From an admirer. _

»What's this? «, my brother asked.

»I don't know. I found it in my locker. And there is no name. «

I opened the box. Inside were a letter and a red rose. The letter said:

_Dear Logan, _

_I really like you. I admire you from far away. Because you would never want me. Because I can never be with you. Please take this rose as a sign for my undying devotion. _

_Your secret admirer_

Until the fourth period the day was fortunately quiet. Fourth period was history with Carlos as well as James and Kendall. James did a presentation about the Battle of Verdun and he wrote something on the board. And then I noticed something: James handwriting on the board was exactly the same as the handwriting on the little letter I got. I wasn't sure how to react. It could have been a trap or a prank or something. But on the other hand I hoped that it was true. My crush on James was mostly based on his looks, but I wanted to get to know him so bad. I was sure he had good sides.

During lunch break my friends gave me their presents. I blushed.

»Thank you, guys. «

Camille got me a novel I really wanted to have: _City of Heavenly Fire _by Cassandra Clare, I got a new game from Lucy and Carlos bought me a new medical book.

»This is from Jett and me. «, Dak said as he handed me a gift.

»So you guys are back together? «

They nodded beaming.

»I am happy for you guys. «

I opened the gift and gasped. They bought me an annual pass for the Minnesota Wild. I could see all of their games. I jumped up and hugged them.

»Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. «

They laughed.

»Glad you like it. «

After school I asked Jett:

»Could you give me James number? «

He eyed me suspiciously.

»Why? «

I told him about the box. He sighed and gave me the number.

»Please be careful. «

I nodded.

**Later that day:**

I sat on my bed and stared on my cell phone.

'_Should I write him? Maybe I am wrong and it wasn't James…'_

After a few minutes, I picked my phone up:

Thanks for the rose. How did U know it's my favorite flower? - Logan

_Mitchell? Is that you? - James_

No. I am Kendall your secret lover… Of course I'm Logan- Logan

_Very funny… How did U get my number? - James_

Jett gave it to me- Logan

_How did you know it was me?-James_

I recognized your handwriting in our History class- Logan

_Shit, I should have thought about that…- James_

Obviously. Was the note a joke? - Logan

_Why do you think it isn't real? - James_

Because you hate gay people. And it could be some kind of prank or trap. –Logan

_I think I deserve your suspicions. What if I would tell you it is real? - James_

If it is real then explain what you meant with you can never be with me. –Logan

_Because I was mean to you and you probably hate me. You should hate me… -James_

Why do you think I hate you? –Logan

_You told me that you would destroy me. That is not a sign of fondness towards someone –James_

True. But tbh I have a crush on you. –Logan

_Aren't you afraid I could use that against you? –James_

I am not afraid of you. –Logan

_Good. Do you think there is a chance we could be at least friends –James_

Would you hide our friendship or relationship? –Logan

_Most likely. –James_

Then no. I don't want to hide it. –Logan

_What if I have reasons to hide it? –James_

Then you could come over to my house at the weekend and explain them to me. –Logan

_And how could I explain that to Kendall? –James_

Tell him your mother has another business dinner. –Logan

_Fine. I will come. –James_

Aren't you afraid I could use that against you? –Logan

_Even if you would, I would deserve it. –James_

Okay then come Saturday. 5 pm. –Logan

_Okay. Bye… -James_

Bye. –Logan

»Are you crazy? You can't meet him. Especially not here! «, Carlos shouted after I showed him the texts.

»I am not even alone. You will be there. And he won't attack me in my own house. «

Carlos sighed.

»I hope you are right. But why are you doing this? «

»I don't know. I have the feeling deep down he has a lot of good sides. And I am determined to find them. And if I don't find them or if it is just a trap, I can still use it against him. «

»I am worried about you Logie. «

I frowned.

»Why? «

»Because… One moment you are angry, one moment you are distant and sad and one moment you are like this: trusting and in love. You always protect me; you are always there for me. Because mom and dad are never here, you thing you have to take the full responsibility. But you never allow me to return the favor. You think you have to fight your fights alone, but that's not true. You have me. I am your brother. We are supposed to fight together. Logan... you can't carry the world on your shoulders and you don't have to. Let me help you. «

I was silent for a few minutes. Carlos was right. With everything.

»I'm doing this, because I feel lonely. I never meant to hurt you. But mom and dad are barely here. We never had any friends and I am just afraid at some point you will leave me too. I want to have a relationship. I want to love someone and be loved in return. But on the other hand I am afraid. Because as far as I experienced it, except for you everyone I cared about doesn't care about me or is never here. «

»Oh, Logie. I will never leave you and I know you will find the one. I know it. I can feel it. «

A few tears escaped my eyes.

»You are right Carlos. I try to change my behavior. «

»Don't change your personality. Just remember you don't have to do everything alone. «

I nodded.

»Will you be there when James will come? «

»Yes, Logie. I will. Let's just hope he won't hurt you. «

~Time Skip~

Next day in school I couldn't stop staring at James. I couldn't figure that boy out. Why would he act like the biggest jerk on earth, when he is actually a good guy? Why would he be the number one gay basher in school, when he is gay himself? It didn't make any sense.

Every time I didn't stare at James, I could feel his eyes on me. Was he attracted to me or did he plan his next attack? I didn't know.

During lunch time the inevitable happened: our eyes met. It felt like we looked into each other's eyes for an eternity, but it was just a few moments. His mesmerizing hazel eyes were warm and friendly and I wished I could look at them forever.

Then I realized something: I never heard him love or speak with a friendly voice. His voice was always hateful when I heard it. Suddenly I wanted nothing so badly like hearing James laugh. I wanted to make him laugh.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts about James I totally forgot everything else. But Carlos elbow in my ribs brought me back. He shot me a knowing look and I knew exactly what he wanted to say:

'_Be careful with your feelings and for God's sake stop being so obvious!'_

~Time Skip~

It was Saturday and exactly at 5 pm the doorbell rang. I opened it. James smiled nervously at me and my heart fluttered.

»Hey, Logan. «

»H-Hey. «

I led him into the living room, where Carlos waited and at James glared.

»You didn't mention your brother will be here. «

I shrugged.

»I thought it would be obvious. «

We settled down on the couch after I brought James something to drink. I looked at him for a while trying to read his intentions.

»Say what you have to say. «

James swallowed nervously.

**I hope you like it.**

**Finally we have some Jagan. Tell me what you think. Is it real? Is it just a trap? What could be James reasons? Does Logan make a mistake?**

**Please review. **


	8. Removed Masquerade

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Neither do I own BTR nor Revenge and any used quotes from that show belong to ABC Studios**

**Chapter 8 Removed Masquerade**

_All too often we mask truth in artifice, concealing ourselves for fear of losing the one we love or prolonging a deception for those we wish to expose. We hide behind that, which brings us comfort from pain and sadness or use it to repel a truth too devastating to accept._

_-Emily Thorne (Revenge)_

We settled down on the couch after I brought James something to drink. I looked at him for a while trying to read his intentions.

»Say what you have to say. «

James swallowed nervously.

»I-I don't know how to start. I prepared at least three different speeches, but they are all gone now. «

He looked down and blushed.

_'Oh my god. He looks so cute and adorable when he is blushing. '_

I decided to help him a little bit and started with an easy question.

»What did you tell Kendall? «

The handsome guy smiled a little bit.

»The truth. «

»You told him that you are here? Well done! Now he'll think we turned you gay or something. He'll kill us or at least beat us to a bloody pulp! «, Carlos shouted

James frowned.

»No. He won't. Despite your beliefs he is a nice guy. And he knows that I am bi for years. «

I became angry.

»When you like guys it is okay, because you are a jock, but when we like guys it's disgusting and wrong? «

The other guy looked guilty and desperate.

»It's not as simple as that. There are a lot of things you have no idea about. «

»Enlighten us! «

He sighed.

»Kendall's dad isn't a nice man. And he always had a lot of influence over Kendall. Even after Mr. Knight left his family. Mr. Knight is probably the most homophobic man I know. He had so much influence over Kendall, because Kendall just wanted to make his dad proud. But he was never successful. Not when Kendall won his first hockey tournament, not when he became team captain and not when he got top grades. Until we were 12 Kendall shared his father's opinion about homosexuality. He knew it was wrong to think that, but nonetheless he thought it to make his father proud. Kendall's mom did her best to break the bad influence of her ex-husband. She is a great woman. Warm, motherly and caring. Until now she did a lot, but some kind of influence is still there. When I came out to him I was frightened. But Kendall was fine with it. After a little time. He told me: _If you are bi, how can it be wrong? _After a few weeks he admitted even himself he is gay. We both told our moms, but his dad would kill us. Literally. The sad thing is the only time Kendall got a positive recognition from his father when he announced that he is dating that stupid, homophobic slut called Jo. «

I chuckled.

»I said something similar to Kendall once. «

Carlos looked curious.

»What did you tell him? «

_Flashback_

_»Hey, fag! «_

_I groaned inwardly._

_»What do you want, Knight? «_

_»I just wondered why you need so many snacks. Is Dak coming over? I bet you like it when he fucks you hard. «_

_He laughed._

_»And I am very sure your brother is a begging cum whore. «_

_I saw red, but I could hold myself back. I tossed the bags into my car._

_»Oh, you don't talk to me anymore? Is it embarrassing for you to have a cum whore as brother? «_

_I was seething. I looked at him._

_»The only cum whore I know is the slut you call girlfriend! «_

_Flashback End_

James smiled when Carlos burst out laughing, completely forgetting the insults he received from Kendall.

»Kendall told me that. He said he was very surprised and even if he didn't want to admit it impressed. «

I frowned.

»Even if it's a sad story you told us, what does that have to do with you being an asshole? «

»I asked Kendall once, why he kept bullying people, especially homosexual people in school. His father doesn't know anyone in our school except for the two of us and Jo. And Kendall told me, that it's easier to pretend being a homophobic the whole time than only when his dad or Jo were close to him. And so I did the same. I mean I know Kendall's dad can't harm me. But he can harm Kendall, just for being my friend. And I won't let him harm Kendall. Kendall and I have the same relationship like you two. «

I watched him closely. He seemed to be genuine, but you could never know.

»Why did you wrote that note? «

»Because I meant it. When I first saw you I was stunned. At first just from your looks, but over the next days I saw pieces of your character. It amazes me to see that you are openly gay and how you don't care about what other people think about you. Two things I never was. Maybe I could like that at some point, but right now? Anyway, it amazes me that you are never afraid and always brave. And I am truly sorry about what I did. «

The last sentence was barely audible.

»I don't know if I believe you. «, I told him honestly.

He nodded sadly.

»I can't blame you. I kind of expected it actually. Well, thanks for listening. I should go now. «

He waited for a moment as if he wanted me to tell him to stay. But I didn't say anything, so he left wordlessly.

»I believe him. «, Carlos said quietly.

I looked surprised at him.

»You do? «

He nodded.

»Doesn't mean I trust him. But I think he was honest. «

»What should I do? «

»Take the risk. We both know you have a crush on him. And I am pretty sure he genuinely likes you, too. «

After a few minutes thinking and analyzing the talk with James I picked my phone up and sent James a text:

Want to go out with me? - Logan

_I'd love to. Where and when? - James_

You pick. – Logan

_I'll pick you up next Friday.6 pm. Dress nicely. – James_

~Time Skip~

The next week was really quiet. James didn't torment us anymore and Kendall followed his example. With every new day I became more excited and anxious for the date. I tried to hide it, but my friends knew something was up. I only told Jett and Dak about the date, because they understood. Dak was once at my place: having a secret date with a jock and Jett was once a jock. The two guys came over at Friday one hour before James would come and together with Carlos they styled me. Even if I protested. They spiked my hair like I usually did it. And then they decided on an outfit for me. I tried to say something too, but they ignored me. I couldn't be mad at them, though, because I looked good: skinny blue jeans, black vans, a dark red shirt and a black tie. Exactly at 6 pm the doorbell rang. When I opened the door my mouth became suddenly dry. James looked even on a bad day like a model, but that evening he looked like a Greek god. He wore a suit. A SUIT! A black silky suit with black tie. My legs turned into jelly.

»Oh my god, Logan! You look hot. «, James said breathlessly.

I nodded distracted and let my eyes wander over his body, until someone cleared his throat. I looked up into James amused eyes. I blushed and mumbled shyly:

»You don't look so bad, either. «

He chuckled.

»Thanks. Ready to go? «

I grabbed my stuff and we headed to James car: silver BMW.

»Nice car. «

»Thanks. What kind of car do you drive? «

»A Porsche. «, I said rolling my eyes.

James chuckled again. It was kind of weird to hear that sound from him. I was used sneers and insults. I didn't mind, of course.

»I assume your parents try to buy your love, too? «

»Don't speak of my parents like that! «, I snapped.

Of course was he right, but they were still my parents and I would love them even if we would be poor.

»I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. «

I nodded.

»Where are we going? «

»Cinema and then dinner. «

»Sounds great. «

For my first date I was really calm. When Carlos and Dak and Jett made a fuss over my looks and tried to make me look as perfect as possible, I was extremely nervous. But since James arrived that nervousness vanished. He had a calming and soothing aura. When we arrived at the Cinema, James told me to pick a movie and buy tickets, while he went off to buy snacks. Most people would probably offended by his behavior, but whether he knew it or not, he did the right thing for me. If he would have paid for everything I would have been really annoyed. I always hated it when people paid something for me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I stared at the movie poster hanging in the entrance hall. There was a horror movie (which I hated because I was always afraid watching them), an animated movie for kids (not so good for a date), the latest romantic movie _Kiss and Tell _(all the critics said that you are bound to make out when you watch that movie, so I decided to save that movie for another date). Finally I decided for an action movie and bought two tickets. James waited already for me with a large bowl of popcorn, two large sodas and a large box of gummy bears.

»Don't you think that is too much? «

James looked mock-offended.

»Too much? You can't watch a movie without plenty of snacks! «

I chuckled.

»What's so funny? «

»Nothing. It's just you remind me of Carlos. «

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

»Sorry. Probably not the best thing to speak about your brother on your first date. «, I muttered.

James laughed softly. A noise that sent shivers down my spine.

»I think it's adorable. I was just surprised that you would compliment me like that. «

»You consider being compared to Carlos as a compliment? «

James shrugged.

»I know you really love him, so it's a compliment. «

I smiled. He was right. We went into the cinema. During the movie I stared often at James. I knew that he knew, because he his lips always curved up when I looked at him. I couldn't help myself. James was just too good looking. And surprisingly a really good date. When I stared at the screen instead of my date, I could feel James looking at me, just like in the school. One time I reached out to the popcorn in the same moment James did. When our hands touched, I felt little sparks tingling on my hand. James let his finger linger on my hand before he pulled his hand reluctantly back.

After the movie ended we walked chatting to a small Italian restaurant. James got us a separate room, so we had privacy. In this separate room were everywhere candles and roses.

»Wow. «

James smiled.

»I remembered that you told me the rose is your favorite flower. Too much? «

I heard he was insecure.

»It's wonderful. Thank you«

During our dinner we had a really good conversation. When James didn't play the homophobic jock, he was actually really charming. And funny. Every time he made me a compliment, I blushed. And James chuckled. I think he enjoyed it to see me blush. But he enjoyed especially the dessert. We ordered a chocolate tarte for two so we shared it obviously and somehow James let one of the forks disappear so he started to feed me. It was actually really nice and James beamed the whole time, so it was worth it.

After we paid (we split the bill) and left, when we walked slowly to James car, I grabbed his hand. I could see James was surprised but pleased. His hand was warm and soft and I had the feeling it fitted perfectly into mine. James drove me home and walked me to the door. We stood there for a few moments, just gazing into each others eyes.

»That was a wonderful date, James. «, I said softly.

»Agreed. «, he said smiling.

Suddenly our faces started slowly to move closer to the other. We never broke the eye contact, but when his soft lips were on mine, my eyes fluttered shut. Fireworks exploded and sparks consumed my body as we kissed gently. We broke apart and James looked slightly dazed.

»I have to go now. I'll text you later. «, he whispered.

I nodded and gave him a peck. After he drove away, I got inside. The guys and surprisingly my mom waited for me.

»How was it? «, Carlos asked eagerly.

I raised my hand and touched my lips.

»Perfect. «

**I have to say I love this chapter. James and Logan are so adorable together. **

**Tell me what you think about the date and James story. Please review. **


	9. Union

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**I don't own BTR or Revenge. Obviously. Anyway, I am sorry you have to read another Revenge quote, but I absolutely love that show. I hope I don't bore you with those quotes.**

**Chapter 9 Unions**

_In the moment we're born, we're drawn to form a union with others. An abiding drive to connect, to love, to belong. In a perfect union, we find the strength we cannot find in ourselves. But the strength of the union cannot be known until it is tested._

_-Emily Thorne (Revenge)_

_Can you please come to my place? Alone –James_

The words of the text James sent me whirled through my head. I mean even if our date was wonderful, I still was suspicious about him. Today in school he didn't torment me, but he seemed to be off. When I arrived at Diamond Manor I saw James standing outside looking nervous. His face lit up when he saw me.

»Hey, Logan. «

»H-Hey. «

James smiled softly and caressed my cheek.

»Don't be nervous. I just want to ask you something. «

I relaxed a bit and nodded.

»I don't know if you trust me and I can't blame you if you don't. And I am not sure how you feel about me. The only thing I know is that I really like you and because of that I want to ask you: Will you be my boyfriend? «

He looked at me, insecurity in his eyes. I nodded and he beamed. He was about to kiss me, when he stopped.

»Can I? «

I chuckled.

»You don't have to ask. «

When James soft lips were pressed on mine, I felt like in heaven. When I agreed to be in a relationship with him, I had my doubts, but they vanished when we kissed.

»James, since we are together there are a few things I have to ask for from you. «

»Everything for you. «, he murmured.

»No secrets or lies, okay? I mean I don't expect you to tell me everything that happens or happened in your life. «

James nodded.

»I promise no secrets and no lies. «

I fidgeted nervously with my fingers.

»And do you know if or when you will come out? I don't want to hide. «

»Neither want I. But I am scared. I mean not because of some idiot from our school. But what if Kendall's dad will manipulate or force Kendall into hating me or something? I couldn't stand losing him. «

I nodded understandingly.

»Kendall and you don't have to fight on your own. You have your moms. I am sure Jett and Dak would help you, too. And of course you have me and Carlos. «

James looked touched , but frowned.

»Carlos would help us? After everything we did to you guys? «

»He is willing to give you a chance. In fact Carlos encouraged me to ask you out. And he understands the connection you and Kendall have. Because we have the same. «

I could see unshed tears shining in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

»Thank you, Logan. For everything. «, my boyfriend whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. After we broke apart, James looked nervous again.

»Logan, would- would you like to meet my family? They are all there. «

He pointed at his house.

»But I met your mom already. «

James chuckled.

»I know. But not as my boyfriend. Besides Kendall, his mom and his sister are also my family. «

»I-I don't know. Do you think they'll like me? «

»They will love you. «

James nuzzled my hair.

»I'm nervous. «

»Don't be, Logie. «

I looked at him amused.

»Logie? «

»I heard once that Carlos called you that. Do you not like it? «, he asked panicked.

»I love it. I was just surprised. And yes, I would love to meet your family. But then you have to come to my place and meet my family too. «

He smiled.

»I will. «

I yelped when he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door. Laughing he chased me to the door after I slipped my hand out of his. Before we got inside he kissed me quickly and passionately. James led me into his living room, where his family looked at me. Kendall's mom looked surprised, James mom looked pleased, Kendall looked kind of shy and his sister stared at me her mouth forming an 'O'. I wasn't sure who freaked me out the most, but I think it was Kendall. I mean Kendall being shy was something I thought was impossible.

»Guys, this is Logan, my boyfriend. «

James sounded incredibly proud and I blushed. Like usually. I turned to Mrs. Diamond.

»Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Diamond. «

»I told you to call me Brooke, honey. I am not old enough to be Mrs. Diamond. «

»Of course, I am sorry Mrs. Dia-Brooke. «

Brooke smiled sheepishly.

»James, if you break the heart of this sweet guy, I will personally cut your dick off. «

Her eyes twinkled, so it was obvious she wasn't serious. Well, at least not completely. But James paled nonetheless. I chuckled.

»Don't worry about that James. My family, especially Carlos, would be your biggest problem. «, I teased.

James laughed nervously. Kendall's sister came up to me and stood in front of me hands on her hips and a serious look on her face.

»If you hurt my brother, I will fuck you up! «

»Katie! Where did you learn that language? «

She shrugged.

»Pay TV. «

I laughed quietly.

»Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt James. «

Katie nodded approvingly.

»Are you sure you're gay? «

»100% sure. «

»What a pity! Why are the good looking guys always gay? «

»KATIE! «

James laughed so hard his face became red and tears started to spill out of his eyes. Kendall's mom turned to me.

»I am sorry. But Katie is sometimes like that. «

»Don't worry. I think it's funny. And she is a great girl. «

I winked at her and she even blushed a little bit. Mrs. Knight seemed to be pleased.

»It's nice to meet you properly and under nice circumstances this time. I am Jennifer Knight. «

I smiled at her and shook her hand.

»Logan Mitchell. «

We sat down and started to talk a little bit. To be honest, I wasn't really comfortable with Kendall's presence yet, but I wanted to try. For James. I turned to Kendall and asked:

»Tell me something about you. I only know you are working in the supermarket and you like hockey. «

The whole room fell silent. Apparently they all knew about the previous conflicts between Kendall and I. When Kendall was about to answer my phone rang.

»Sorry. «, I muttered and answered the call.

»LOGAN! «

I held my phone a few inches away.

»Geez, Carlos! What's with you? «

»Where are you? «

»At James' place. «

»You went there on your own? And didn't even tell me? «

I knew James could hear everything Carlos said, because he had a painful, guilty and upset look on his face. My chest tightened. I didn't want him to see like that.

»You were the one, who encouraged me to go out with him! Besides I wrote you a note. «

»And where did you put it? I didn't see one. «

»Fridge. «

»I am standing at the fridge and there is nothing! «

I frowned and wanted to tell him that there should be a note, when I heard something rustle and then I heard Carlos munching.

»Carlos, did you check if there was a not pinned from outside on the fridge or did you just checked your corndogs? «, I asked amused.

»Oh. Oh yeah there is a note. But it doesn't matter. You have to come back. «

»Are you serious? Why? «

»You promised me that you would tutor me. «

»Right. Damn. I forgot. I'll be back home soon. «

I ended the call and smiled apologetically at James.

»I'm sorry, but I have to get back. Carlos needs tutoring. «

James nodded. I said goodbye to the others and James walked me out to my car.

»I'm really sorry James. I wish I could stay with you a bit more. «

James smiled.

»Don't worry. I'll understand. «

We kissed for a few moments.

»See you tomorrow. «

»See you tomorrow. «, I replied and got into the car.

~Time Skip~

»Hey fags! «

It was lunchbreak and I sat with my group of friends at our usual table. Wayne Wayne, Beau, Kendall and James came to us. Kendall tried to hide it, but he looked terribly pained and guilty. And James was so obvious upset, but there was also a hint of fear in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

»What do you want, Beau? «

»Oh, nothing important. Just the daily reminder that you are worthless pieces of shit and that nobody likes you. And nobody will ever love you. «

I could see Carlos eyes full of unshed tears and what he said affected me deeply as well.

»Beau. Take it easy. «, James said.

»Are you defending the fags now? «

»You know exactly that you shouldn't step over the line too much. You could be thrown off the football team and who would bang the cheerleaders if that would happen? «

Beau looked hatefully at us, before he laughed and left.

»You are right James, I have to please the ladies. «

»Ugh. They are assholes. I hate them so much. Especially Diamond. I bet he is trying to lull us into a false sense of security, so we let our guards down. And then he'll attack. «, Camille rambled.

Carlos scoffed.

»We are not in a war, Camille. «

I shut their bickering out, when I received a text, even if I thought it was cute that Carlos defended James for me. I got my phone out.

_He is a slimy git. I'm sorry –James_

Agreed and don't worry I am used to it. Worse things actually happened me.- Logan

I looked up for a moment and glanced at James.. He had a painful facial expression.

_I'm sorry for that, too. –James_

I know. And I told you it's okay. –Logan

_Wanna do something today? –James_

Is that an invitation to a date? Lol not really romantic. – Logan

_You did the same! ;) But yes that was an invitation to a date. – James_

I'd love to, but I thought you wanted to do something with some of the jocks. –Logan

_You are my boyfriend. You are far more important than them. Actually I don't like them. But it suits my image to hang out with them. –James_

Come at 7 pm to my place so you can meet my parents- Logan

_Should be nervous? –James_

I was about to give him an answer when the lunch bell rang. I got up and went to my next class.

When I made my way out of school a few hours later, I was brutally shoved into a locker.

»I think we have something to finish, fag. «, Beau sneered.

He started to punch my stomach. I cringed in pain. After a few punches everything became blurry, but I heard someone shout:

»STOP! «

And the punches stopped. Someones strong arms picked me up bridal style.

»Are you gay with the little nerd now, Diamond? «

_'Diamond? Oh that means James carries me! '_

»YES! YES I AM! AND IF YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT GO AND FUCK YOURSELF. AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR LOGAN AGAIN I WILL FUCK YOU UP! «

I never sound him so angry. To be honest I was a bit afraid and let out a small whimper. When he heard that whimper his body went from shaking to calm and relaxed. I could feel him moving.

»Logie, are you okay? «

»Stomach hurts. «, I mumbled.

I snuggled into his arms ,my face buried in his chest. I noticed how nice he smelled. Like pine needles and Cuda Products and there was a hint of citrus.

»Oh my god! What happened? What did you do to him? «, Carlos shouted.

Apparently we arrived at my car.

»I didnt do anything to him! «

»Why should I believe you? Didn't you do enough terrible things to us? «

James was silent. I opened slowly my eyes.

»Carlos? «

»Logan! Oh my god! Are you okay buddy? «

»No. «

»Where does it hurt? What's wrong? «

»Wrong is that you are insulting James! You don't know anything! He saved me! Stop being so prejudging. «

»Logan, you shouldn't fight with your brother. Especially not because of me. I deserved it, because he is right. «, my boyfriend whispered.

I shook my head and was about to say something when I was laid down on the backseats of my car. James kissed my forehead.

»I'll meet you at your place at 7. «

While Carlos drove us home, he said:

»I am sorry, Logie. It's just when I saw him coming to me with you in his arms and you were so pale and looked so tiny, I panicked. «

I nodded.

»I am sorry for bitching at you. «

»It's okay. I deserved it. «

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

»James said exactly the same. «

Carlos didn't answer.

When we arrived at home, Carlos scooped me up and carried me into our living room. Then he looked helplessly at me.

»I don't know what to do. You are the soon-to-be doctor not me. «

I chuckled and hissed when it hurt.

»Don't worry, Litos. I'll do it. «

After I carefully examined myself I said to Carlos:

»There isn't any serious damage. But it hurts a lot and the bruises will probably stay for a long time. «

Carlos nodded.

»Do you want anything, Logie? «

»Just my homework and my phone. «

My brother chuckled.

»Of course. I'll get my homework too. We can make it together. «

A few minutes after Carlos gave me my phone it vibrated.

_Logie? Are you okay? Did you go to the doctor? –James_

Don't worry. I am fine. No, I didn't go to a doctor. I know enough to examine myself –Logan

_I am glad you are fine. I'll see you at 7 pm. –James_

At 5 pm mom and dad came home. I told them my boyfriend would come for dinner and they were totally excited. Mom even cooked dinner herself. Obviously, she wanted to impress my boyfriend. But when the doorbell rang and my parents to the door ran to open it and they saw James stood in front of the door with a bouquet of flowers, mom hissed venomously:

»Please tell me you aren't my son's boyfriend. «

**Uh-oh. How will the dinner be? How will Logan's parents act around James? James came out of the closet. Will there be drama? And what about James and Carlos? Will they become friends or not? Tell me what you think. Please review. **


	10. Your boyfriend is approved Or not

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**Chapter 10 Your boyfriend is approved…Or not**

_At 5 pm mom and dad came home. I told them my boyfriend would come for dinner and they were totally excited. Mom even cooked dinner herself. Obviously, she wanted to impress my boyfriend. But when the doorbell rang and my parents to the door ran to open it and they saw James stood in front of the door with a bouquet of flowers, mom hissed venomously:_

_»Please tell me you aren't my son's boyfriend. «_

James looked nervous.

»Uh-I… Actually I-I am. «

He smiled weakly and held the flower bouquet out to her. Mom looked surprised at him.

»Are you kidding me? Is this some sick kind of trick to hurt my boys even more? You are nothing, but a narrow-minded, mean and disgusting person! At first you are beating people up for being gay and then you are suddenly gay, too? Do you really think I would believe this? Get away from my house! And come never back! And if you should approach one of my sons again, you will have a big problem! «

I was shocked. That was actually the last thing I would have expected from my mom. When I looked at James I snapped. He looked so heartbroken, so absolutely shattered, I can't even describe it. He looked a bit like a kicked puppy.

»Mom, stop it! «

I stepped angrily between her and James.

»How dare you to talk like that? How dare you to treat my boyfriend like that? Since when don't you trust my judgment anymore? He explained to me why he acted like he did! And guess what? I understand his reasons! I forgave him and I trust him! He made a mistake! Where is the problem? You are making mistakes too. Like forgetting to have breakfast with your son on said son's birthday! Now if you excuse me, I will spend time with MY boyfriend. FAR AWAY FROM HERE! «

I turned around, grabbed a jacket and dragged my boyfriend to his car.

»Logan! Logan, stop! «

I looked at my boyfriend and then at my hand. When I realized that I had an iron grip on his wrist I released him.

»Oh my god, James! I am so sorry! Does it hurt? «

»It's okay. Doesn't hurt that much. «

I lifted his wrist gently up and kissed it. James looked at me adoringly. We got into his car and I drove us to a restaurant nearby. It took me a few minutes to realize that James was crying. I pulled over and hugged him.

»James, what's wrong? », I whispered.

He buried his face into my hair.

»Logan, you shouldn't have done that. Your mother had some valid points. And I don't want to cause trouble between you and your family. «

I shook my head.

»Like I said, I trust you. And I couldn't stand nearby while she hurt you. «

When my boyfriend continued to cry, I caressed his cheek and wiped tears away before I kissed him. It was a sweet, slow and sensual kiss. I broke the kiss and wiped the remaining tears from his face.

»Let's do something fun. «

James nodded and smiled. We drove the remaining way to the restaurant. After we ordered, I got a call.

»Camille? «

»LOGAN! I heard the strangest rumors today. Alicia, she is in our AP chemistry class, the one who wore today that skirt in that horrible color. That color didn't suit her, she looked like a gigantic…«

»CAMILLE! Stop rambling. «

»Mhm? Oh yeah…Sorry. Anyway, she told me that Beau started to beat you up and then James interfered and he carried you away and admitted that you two are together. But that can't be true. I mean James is one of the biggest jerks on our school. There is no way you could be together with someone like him, even if you have a crush on him. Besides he absolutely hates gay people. I mean he is good looking, who am I kidding he is extremely hot, but that's it basically. «

»Camille, can I ask you for a favor? «

»Of course. «

»Stop drooling over my boyfriend. «

I grinned at said boyfriend.

»Sure. I can do that- Wait a moment. So it's true then? James Diamond is your boyfriend? «

»Yeah, he is. «

»Oh my god! How? Why? When? Where? Did you have sex? How is he in bed? I bet he is extremely good. And how big is-«

»Camille! I said stop drooling over my boyfriend. That includes imagining how he looks naked or how he is in bed. Besides I am kind on a date right now, so…«

»Logan, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't want to disturb you. Where are you? Is it romantic? How does he treat you? Who…«

»Bye Camille. «

I ended the call and repeated everything what Camille said to James. My boyfriend laughed.

»She really wanted to ask how big I am? «

I nodded chuckling and devoured my food.

»Well, if you want to know you just have to ask and I let you look. «, he said winking.

I blushed.

»James, I…«

»Am not ready. I know. We are together since yesterday. And before we were together I wasn't exactly nice to you. Don't worry. I get it. «

I smiled embarrassed.

»Did you slept-uh with many people? «

James chuckled.

»Didn't you hear the gossip about the man whore Diamond? «

My cheeks turned pink.

»I don't trust gossip and rumors. «

»Good. But this gossip is unfortunately true. «

I looked curiously at him.

»Does it bother you? «

He shrugged.

»Yes and no. It was the only thing that helped me coping with his whole hiding-my-sexuality and bullying-other-people issues. But I regret that my first time wasn't with someone special. Someone special like you. «

My heart skipped a beat and then it beat faster than normal.

»That's really sweet. «

James blushed.

After we finished our meal, James and I walked to an ice-cream parlor.

»Here you can get the best ice of the town. «, James told me.

I got brownie ice and James got strawberry-lime-yogurt both were delicious. When we were finished, James drove me home. We kissed and I could still taste the ice on his lips. When we broke apart, James told me:

»Don't fight with your mom. I am not worth it. «

»You are. «, I whispered.

I waved before I got inside. Mom came out of the living room.

»Logan! Where were you? I…«

»Don't even bother. I am going to bed. «

A few minutes after I went to bed, a warm, slightly smaller and firm body, which I knew as good as my own body, slipped under the covers to me and wrapped his arms around me.

»Hey, Los. «

»Logie you shouldn't have been so mean to mom. I understand that you became angry, because it wasn't right for her to say that, but she is just worried about us. She just wants to protect us. «

I sighed.

»I know. But did you see James face when she said all that things to him? «

»Yeah, I did. «, my brother whispered.

»I am on your side, Logie. «

When we finished talking about each other's day it was really late.

»I love you, Los. «, I yawned.

»Love you, too Logie. «, he mumbled.

We snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

The next morning I woke up at 6.30 am just like every morning. Then like usual I tried to wake Carlos up. Even on normal mornings it was hard to get him out of his bed. But when we slept in the same bed, it was nearly impossible. Every time when I shook him awake, he pulled me closer to him and mumbled:

»'M tired. U're warm. Stay. «

I chuckled and tried it again. After half an hour he was finally awake. Then we took both a (separate) shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast. This morning mom and dad weren't there. I wasn't sure whether they avoided me or had to work. After breakfast I grabbed my stuff and headed outside, where James picked me up.

»Where is Carlos? «

»He is driving to school with his own car. Camille wants him to pick her up today. She probably wants to press more information about us out of him. «

James groaned.

»Don't worry, James. He won't say anything. «

»Logie, do- do you want us to act like boyfriends in school or like friends? «

I chuckled.

»No need to hide it after you shouted our relationship out to everyone. «

»I am sorry. «

»Don't be. I am glad you did it. «

James was a perfect gentleman in school. He walked me to every class and picked me up after every class. When James, Carlos and I made our way to the lunch hall, I said:

»It's really sweet that you walk me to every of my classes. «

He blushed.

»Well, my charm and gentleman-ness are not the only reasons. «

I giggled.

»I don't think gentleman-ness is a real word. «

»It is now. «, James said chuckling.

»What is the other reason? «

Carlos and I sat down at our usual table.

»I am afraid you could get jumped for 'turning me gay' or some stupid shit like that. «

I smiled.

»Cute that you care about me. «

He blushed and then asked me and my brother what food we want and got it for us. While James was still away, Camille and Lucy came to our table. Jett and Dak wouldn't come to school. They caught some nasty stomach bug.

»So-uh, you and James? «, Lucy asked.

»Uh- yeah. I hope that doesn't make things awkward or something. «

She shrugged.

»We'll see. «

Shortly after that James came back with three trays.

»Here you go. «

Carlos smiled at James and thanked him and I gave him a kiss. The others looked like they wanted to say something, but Carlos beat them.

»If one of you want to question whether Logan and I should trust him or not, I'd suggest you don't do it. Because firstly, there is no reason for that. He is completely trustworthy. And secondly, Logan would go ballistic. We already saw that yesterday with our mom. «

The girls stared shocked at us. James smiled gratefully at Carlos. After a few awkward minutes, Lucy and Camille decided to spend their lunch on another table.

»I am sorry. I didn't mean to separate you from your friends. «, James said his eyes downcast.

»Not your fault. Camille doesn't trust you, yet and for Lucy it's probably really awkward. «

Carlos and James started a conversation. I was glad they bonded, but I regretted it at the end of lunch break. They had actually a lot in common. James wanted to be an actor or a singer as well as Carlos and they both shared their passion for pranks and crazy stunts. At the end of the lunch break they plotted pranks on basically everybody.

~Time Skip~

After school Carlos, James and I went to our cars. We all wanted to spend the afternoon together. We had a really good afternoon and evening. Even if it was a lot of work to tutor Carlos, when James was with us. Because he needed some help, too and additionally they distracted each other. But we all bonded and got to know more about each other. James and I agreed to meet the next day, just the two of us. We kissed and Carlos and I drove home.

»James is a really cool guy. I think we could become really good friends. «

I smiled.

»That's great. As long as you don't steal my boyfriend. «, I teased.

Carlos chuckled.

When we arrived at home mom pulled us into the living room. She placed us onto the couch and looked at me.

»You won't see that guy again. Never again. «

**What do you think? Please review. **


	11. Life is changing

**Thank your for your awesome reviews.**

**I am so sorry. It took me so long, but I wasn't home, so I had no internet and then I was sick and then I had to deal with family AND homework. **

**Chapter 11 Life is changing**

_»You won't see that guy again. Never again. «_

I looked shocked at my mom.

»Excuse me? «

»I forbid you to see that boy again! «

»Why? «

»I don't trust him. «

»You don't know him! You never even tried! I won't let you dictate my life. I don't care if you disown me or throw me out. I won't end my relationship with James, just because you throw a fit! «

Moms face became red with anger.

»Show me some respect! I am your mother. You are grounded! Go upstairs to your room! You won't leave it except for school and meals until you apologized. And I confiscate your phone. «

I went grumbling to my room. I grabbed my laptop and opened Facebook. When I was about to write James a message, Carlos barged into the room and held his phone out to me.

»Call James and explain it to him, before he starts to worry when he can't reach you. «

I smiled gratefully at him.

»I hope you didn't argue with mom. «

»Of course, I did. I had to defend you and James. He is a really cool guy. She should treat you better than that. «

I sighed, but didn't say a word, because I knew it would be no use.

»Thanks, Los. «

I dialed James number.

_»Hello? «_

»Kendall? «

_»Uh-yeah. Logan? «_

»Yeah. Could I talk to James, please? «

_»Sure. «_

I heard him yell:

_»James! Get your sulking ass down here! Logan's calling! «_

»Sulking? «, I asked.

_»Yeah. I refused to distance myself from him. I assume he told you about my father? «_

»Yeah, he did. So you'll choose James over your father? That's really awesome of you. «

_»Thanks. «_

After a few moments of awkward silence, I asked:

»How about we spend some bonding time together? I want to get to know you better. «

_»Yeah. Sounds great. James is here. I'll-uh- let you talk to him. «_

»See you. «

_»Logan? «_

James voice made me feel warm.

»Hey, James. «

_»Why aren't you calling with your phone? «_

»This is Carlos phone. My mom has my phone and she grounded me. «

_»What? Why? «_

»Because I refused to break up with you. «

_»She wants you to break up with me? «_

»Yeah. And before you say something, I won't do it. I won't break up with you. «

_»Why? She is your mother. «_

»Because you are worth it. «

»Aww. «

I elbowed Carlos.

_»What was that? «_

»Just my goofy brother. «

_»Carlos is listening? «_

»Hi, James! «, Carlos shouted.

James chuckled.

»It's easier to let him hear what we are saying than retelling the phone call. «, I explained.

_»Makes sense. What will you do with your mom? «_

»Nothing. Eventually she will come around. «

»LOGAN! CARLOS! DINNER! NOW! «

I sighed.

»James, I have to go. «

_»Yeah. I heard. See you tomorrow. «_

»Carlos and I could pick you up. So we have some time before school. «

_»Sounds great. «_

I could hear him smiling.

»And don't be so hard to Kendall. It's his decision. And if he chooses you, you have to accept it. «

_»So you bonded, huh? «_, James asked amused.

»A bit. Could you give him my number? This way we could text when I get my phone back. «

_»Will do. I am glad you two are bonding. «_

»Yeah. Me, too. «

»LOGAN! CARLOS! GET DOWN HERE! «

_»You should go, Logie. See you tomorrow. «_

»Yeah, bye.

_»Bye. «_

Reluctantly I ended the call. Dinner wasn't really pleasant. I refused to talk with my parents, while they completely ignored me. A glare from my mom caused the temperature in the room to drop a few degrees. It was like having dinner with Elsa from Frozen. Except for Elsa being nicer and friendlier. Carlos tried to lighten the mood, but he has no success. One time I even snapped at him. When we were back in my room, I hugged him and apologized:

»I am sorry for snapping at you, Los. «

»It's okay, Logie. I understand. «

We made quietly our homework and played video games for a bit, before we changed into pajamas and crawled into my bed.

~Time Skip~

The next morning was as tense with my parents as dinner. Fortunately mom left earlier than usually. Carlos and I headed to James house. My boyfriend and I snuggled into each other on the backseat.

»You two are disgustingly cute. «, Carlos stated.

»Shut up, Litos. «, I said laughing.

»Did your mom say anything else? «, James asked.

I shook my head.

»Logan, she is your mother, so… «

»Then she should act like my mother and support me. «, I interrupted him.

James sighed.

»I guess you are right, Logie. «

»Since you'll be sticking around for quite some time now, I should warn you: Our Logie is always right. «, Carlos said, his eyes twinkling with joy.

When we arrived at school, we headed to our lockers but we were stopped, because Kendall and Jo caused a scene.

»Kendall, I demand that you stop hanging around with that fag Diamond. «

Kendall's face showed pure anger and hate.

»You mean James? Forget it! He means much more to me than you. I won't give up a lifelong friendship just because you are a narrow-minded slut! We are done! «

Jo's face became red with anger.

»You are choosing a filthy fag over me? «

»I am choosing _my brother_ over a dumb slut! «

»What will your father think of his? «, she asked with a confident smile.

Kendall shrugged.

»He never acted like a father, so why should I care? «

Jo's smile faltered.

»Oh and another thing: I never cared about you. Hell, I never even liked you. In fact I hate you. I hoe I'll never have to see your face again. «

~Time Skip~

»Over the next weeks you're going to prepare a presentation about one aspect of the ancient Greece. Please form groups of four and I will distribute the topics. «

Kendall and James looked at Carlos and me. We nodded and they came over to us. After a few moments, our history teacher, Mrs. Schmidt came over to us. She looked at me.

»Mr. Mitchell, your group will work with the Greek mythology. «

I nodded and she gave me a book about that topic.

~Time Skip~

After school Carlos, Kendall, James and I drove to Mitchell Manor. When mo saw us, she threw a fit:

»Hortense Logan Mitchell! I told you to stay away from them! I can't believe you disobeyed me again! If you do that again, I swear I will…«

»MOM! SHUT UP! «, I yelled.

»We have to work on a history project together. «, I continued calmly.

»Did you just told me to shut up? «

I shrugged.

»If you can interfere with my love life, I can tell you to shut up when you throw an unnecessary fit. «

I knew I played a dangerous game with my mom and a part of me felt bad, but I was so angry and disappointed in my mom.

»Logan…«, James said quietly.

»No, James. I know you don't want me to fight with her, but I can stand it anymore. Mom, if you cant accept and support our relationship, youll loose me. «

»Fine. Run away. I don't care. You will soon enough that I am right. «

»Mom! You cant do that!, Carlos burst out.

»I can and I will. Logan, grab a few clothes. I want you to be out of here in ten minutes. The car will stay here. «

I stormed up to my room followed by Kendall. I grabbed two duffelbags and we filled it with clothes, toiletries, books and a few personal belongings. When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I asked:

»Where are Carlos and James? «

»Arguing with your mom. «

I nodded. We went back down. Kendall brought the bags to his car, while I said goodbye to Carlos.

»I'll miss you, Logie. «, he whispered.

»Litos, look at me. «

His mocha brown eyes met mine.

»See you tomorrow at school. «, I said and smiled reassuring.

Carlos nodded sniffling. I wiped a tear away and we hugged.

»Love you, Logie. «

»Love you, too…Brother. «

**I am sorry. that it is shorter than usually, but the next chapter will be bigger. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	12. Diamond Manor

**Thanks everybody for your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 12 Diamond Manor **

Kendall brought James and me to Diamond Manor. Before he left again, he hugged James and even me. Needless to say, I was surprised, but it felt actually really good.

»Stay strong. «, Kendall said.

I nodded and smiled weakly. The drive to James place was so short I hadn't really time to think about what happened and I was kind of in shock. But now it hit me that my mother kicked me out. I couldn't believe that she did something like that. Before I could depress myself further, James grabbed my hand and led me gently into the house my bags in his free hand.

»Mom! We are home! «

»JAMES DIAMOND! I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF IN THE THIRD PERSON WHEN YOU WERE EIGHT! «, his mom hollered from upstairs.

I looked funnily at James, who blushed.

»What? «

»Well, uh- when I was younger I used to talk about myself in third person. For example when I was hungry, I said: _We are hungry. Make us something to eat_. It drove Mom mad. «

I burst out laughing.

»Oh my god. That is so cute. «, I said after I calmed down.

James blushed even more.

»Logan, honey. I am glad to see you. «

»Hello, Mrs. Dia-Brooke. «

She chuckled.

»James, sweetie, why didn't you tell me Logan visits us? «

I looked at the floor avoiding her gaze.

»Actually, I hoped Logan could-uh stay here like permanently. «

»Why should he? I am sure his family would miss him dearly. «

»Well, uh-you see, Logans mom…Logan was…«

»Mom threw me out. «, I told her flatly in a monotone voice.

»What? Why? Oh my god, honey, I am so sorry. «

She hugged me briefly.

»Because he refused to break up with me. «, James told his mom.

She sighed.

»Oh honey, of course you can stay. James, show him your room! «

»Thank you, Brooke. «, I mumbled shyly.

»That means he can stay in my room? «, James asked hopefully.

»Sure. I know Logan is a smart guy. I trust him to say no if he doesn't want to do anything with you. And I don't have a problem with you having sex. I was young, once too. «

My face felt like on fire. I was not used to talking that openly about sex. It's not like my parents were prude or anything, but we didn't talk much about sex.

»Thanks, mom. «

James room was awesome. It was big, but not too large and very bright. James room had on one side windows, so big they almost were the whole wall. The walls were painted in a light green. Opposite of the door was his bed. It was large, looked fluffy and very comfortable. On the walls were hockey, movie and band poster. There was also a desk and one shelf. And a door led to another room. James pointed at that door.

»That is my walk-in wardrobe. Through it you come to my bathroom. «

I nodded mutely. James led me to his bed and we sat down.

»Are you okay, Logie? «

I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but instead I started to cry. James pulled me into his arms and I cried into his chest. After a while I calmed down, feeling secure in James strong arms, pressed against his firm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

»Don't worry, Logie. Your mom will come around. «

»I am not even sad, because of my mom. Well, not mainly. «

»Why are you sad then? «

I could hear the confusion in his voice.

»I miss Carlos. This is the first time we are separated for a long time. I think the longest time we were apart was when we were ten and Carlos was in the hospital. We were apart for only a few hours, but it felt like years. And now I don't even know when I will see him again. «

I knew I was being overdramatic, but I couldn't help it.

»You are going to see him tomorrow again. «

»I know. It's just not the same. «

The rest of the day was rather quite. James and I left his room only for dinner. The other time we cuddled, kissed for a bit and made homework. Homework brought me down again, because usually I made homework with Carlos. I tried to chat with Carlos over Facebook, but Carlos wasn't online. I assumed mom took his laptop. After dinner James and I used the time to get to know each other better. We were lying in his bed on top of the covers still in our street clothes. My head was on James chest as we talked. A few hours later, after separate showers, I changed into my sleeping clothes: boxer shorts and an old t-shirt from Carlos. My brother is a tiny bit smaller than me, but bulkier so the shirt was kind of too big for me. Normally I slept in one of my own shirts, but I needed that kind of comfort right now.

»Logie, do you want us to sleep in one bed? We don't have to. I know some people have problems with that especially after we are not together for a long time, so I can totally understand it if you want me to sleep somewhere else. I mean…«

»James you are rambling. «, I said chuckling.

»And no, I don't mind sleeping in one bed with you. It's not like you will molest me when I sleep. «, I said jokingly.

»I can't guarantee that. Maybe I will just do that. «, James replied winking.

I grinned. We lay down and I snuggled into James warm body.

»Goodnight, James. «

»Night, Logie. «

~Time Skip~

I was so eager to get to school the next day we were thirty minutes early. A few minutes later a silver BMW came.

»I can't believe Mom drove him here. «, I mumbled.

»LOGIE! «

Carlos sprinted towards me and engulfed me in a big hug.

»I missed you. «

»I missed you, too, Logie. «, Carlos chocked out.

»Don't cry. Please don't cry. Everything's fine. «

Carlos and I spent the time before school started and homeroom to catch up:

Neither Carlos nor I were able to sleep well last night. Then Carlos told me about our parents.

»And then it was like 2 am, I went downstairs to kitchen. I thought warm milk and maybe one or two corndogs would help me to sleep. But that doesn't matter. Well, anyway I went downstairs and there stood mom and dad screaming terribly at each other. «

»Why? «

»Because she threw you out. Dad went ballistic. He screamed at her that she overreacted and that she shouldn't have done that. «

»I didn't think your dad would defend me. «, James said.

Carlos shrugged.

»He is not rally fond of you, to be honest. He is really protective of us, but he is more reasonable than mom. He would give you a chance. Besides he would never throw one of us out. «, I explained.

James nodded thoughtfully.

~Time Skip~

During our history lesson our group of four split up. James and Carlos went to the school library to research, while Kendall and I stayed in the classroom. This way we were able to get some work done AND we had some bonding time with the best friend of our respective boyfriend. I learned that Kendall was a really great person. We talked about hockey and music and everything what we thought about. Actually we had a lot in common. Our favorite hockey team was the Minnesota Wilds, our favorite food was pizza, and our favorite video game as children was Pokemon. The list went on and on.

~Time Skip~

After school Dad waited for us. I was hesitant to greet him, but he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear:

»I am sorry. «

We broke apart and I smiled at Dad.

»It's okay, Dad. «

His gaze shifted over to James.

»You are the boy that captured my son's heart? «

I blushed.

»I don't know, sir. I just know he captured mine. «

James glared at Carlos and Kendall when they made: _Aww_

»Nice to meet you. I am David Mitchell. Call me David. «

»I am James Diamond, sir. «

Dad chuckled.

»No need to call me sir. I have to apologize for the actions of my wife. «

James waved with his hand.

»She just tries to protect Logan. It is not the right thing, but I think I can understand her. «

A big smile appeared on Dads face.

»I think I like you James. But if you hurt Logan I will castrate you. Do you understand? «

James nodded looking serious.

»I understand. I would never hurt him intentionally. «

Dad turned to me.

»Logan, I want you to come home. «

»Really? «

»Yeah. What your mother did was wrong. I support you and until I see the opposite I trust your judgment that James is a good guy. «

»Thanks dad. The thing is I don't know if I want to come home. Mom hurt me pretty bad. Besides how can I trust her that she would never do that again? «

My father sighed.

»In the end it is your decision. But I assure you that I will never let her do something like that again. And I have an offer: You are going to spend some time with your brother today. And when you are ready you can make your decision. Either way I want to get to know James more. «

»Thanks, dad. For understanding…And giving me time. «

Dad nodded.

»Los, before I forget. Here are your phone and your car keys. Your laptop will wait for you in your room. «

»Thanks, dad. «, he said enthusiastic.

»And here are yours, too, Logan. I was not sure if you would come back immediately and I figured you could use them for school work. «

»Thank you. «, I said softly.

After a few minutes talking we made our way to Diamond Manor, where we spent a good time together. When we four were together we had that special kind of group dynamics. It was like we have known each other for our whole life. Later that evening when we played video games, I suddenly said:

»I made my decision. «

**I am not really happy with that chapter. But I hope you like it. Do you think Logan should go back home or should he stay with James. Let me hear your thoughts. Please review. **


	13. Interlude

**Thanks for all of your reviews. I love you all. **

**This is kind of a filler.**

**Chapter 13 Interlude**

_Later that evening when we played video games, I suddenly said:_

_»I made my decision. «_

Then I had three pair of eyes on me and I got nervous. My decision was a spur of the moment thing, but their stares made me question my decision. I never did well under pressure, except for stressful situations in school like tests and presentations and stuff.

»Logie, you don't have to decide yet. «, Carlos said sensing my nervousness.

Kendall and James nodded in agreement. I looked at James.

»What would you like me to do? «

James sighed.

»It would be awesome if you would stay here, but I want you to go home. «

I frowned.

»Why? «

»Because I saw how much you missed being home. I saw how much you missed Carlos. Half of the night you tossed and turned mumbling _Litos _or_ Carlos _or_ miss _and stuff like that. «

My cheeks became pink.

»My decision was actually a spur of the moment thing. But now I don't know if I really want it…«

It was silent for a few moments until Kendall suggested:

»How about Carlos stays for a bit here? This way you can decide where you want to life AND spend some time with your brother. «

»That is if James mum and your dad agree…«, the blonde added.

I thought about it for a moment.

»That would be great! «, Carlos exclaimed.

I nodded hesitantly.

»I don't want to bother you. «

»Nonsense, Logan! My mom will be delighted. «, James replied.

After a few minutes we got the approval of James mom as well as the approval of dad. James and Carlos drove quickly to Mitchell Manor getting some things.

»Do you really think its okay that I stay here? «, I asked Kendall uncertain.

Kendall chuckled.

»Are you kidding me? Mama Diamond loves it when James has someone to stay over. She always says that her heart warms when the house is filled with laughter. «

I smiled and then Kendall and I talked about this years NHL playoffs until Kendall asked hesitantly:

»Logan, would you mind tutoring me in Algebra? I usually do very well in school and have excellent grades, but I have some problems in Algebra. And…«

»Kendall! Calm down! Of course I will tutor you. It doesn't bother me. «

»I just thought-you know-with everything I did to you…«

I waved with my hand.

»Forgotten and forgiven. Besides, I tutor Carlos all the time. He is not dumb or anything, but Carlos has problems with concentrating so I help him a bit. «

Kendall nodded beaming.

»When do you want to start? «

»Now? «, Kendall asked.

»Sure. «

He got his stuff and we started working. Half an hour later James and Carlos found us laughing, chatting and working. They looked so surprised and shocked, I had to laugh when I saw their faces. Kendall joined me quickly.

»What are you doing? «, James asked carefully.

»I am tutoring Kendall in Algebra. «

Carlos looked pitied.

»I am sorry, dude. I had to go through that, too. Logan can be a bit impatient while tutoring. «

I glared playfully at my brother.

»I never heard you complain before. Especially when you got that A in that one test. «

Carlos blushed.

»Oh, I don't mind being tutored by him. He is actually a good teacher. «, Kendall said cheerfully.

I smiled cheekily at him. James and Carlos sat down. After a few minutes, Mrs. Diamond came in.

»Kendall, are you staying for dinner? «

»It's not like I could say no. «, Kendall replied winking.

She laughed.

»No. You can't. Invite Katie and Jennifer. «

»I can't. «

Kendall looked kind of afraid.

»And why? «, Mrs. Diamond asked her arms crossed over her chest.

»Katie and Mom are not in town. Katie is gone to a kid's poker tournament. And mom makes sure she doesn't screw the other kids over. They will be back tomorrow. «

»Then you will stay here tonight. You guys can have sleepover. «

Kendall smiled brightly.

~Time Skip~

A few hours later Mrs. Diamond called us for dinner. Dinner at home was always…nice. Mom and Dad are often not home or when they are home, they speak and think mostly about work. So Carlos and I feel kind of lonely. But dinner at Diamond dinner was awesome. With Kendall, James and Brooke, Carlos and I felt happy. We talked, laughed and joked. It was a really pleasant dinner. After dinner we went back to James room. In the middle of the room on the floor we made a big pile of blankets and pillows. We sat down and played video games, got to know each other better and stuff like that. At some point Brooke came in and told us:

»TV off! Go to bed. You have school tomorrow. «

We got changed, visited separately the bathroom and then got comfortable in the blankets and talked with hushed voices for a few minutes until we fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

When I woke up the next morning, Carlos and I were tangled into each other, while James and Kendall watched us. Carlos and I blushed.

»You are extremely cute, especially with bed hair. «, James said grinning.

I blushed even more and kissed James.

»Do you always sleep like that? «, my handsome boyfriend asked.

Carlos stretched and I could see that Kendall stared at the little stripe of caramel skin that was exposed when Carlos shirt rode up. When I caught Kendall's gaze he blushed and looked away. I frowned.

_'I should have a little talk with Kendall later. '_, I thought amused.

It is not like I couldn't understand him. I knew Carlos was good looking. Drop dead gorgeous to be honest.

_'But if Kendall is really interested in Carlos, I should tell him some things. '_

I wondered how much I would be able to frighten him. And then I would have to help him to get Carlos notice him. Carlos was really oblivious about things like flirting.

_'I think the only way Carlos would notice if someone flirts with him, would be if that someone would dance naked in front of him. '_

»We used to sleep like that every night when we were younger…Now we still do that, but only some nights. «, Carlos explained.

»You guys are so cute. «, James cooed.

Carlos and I blushed, while Kendall grinned. Then we got ready, ate breakfast and then went to school.

**I know I know. It is short. But as I said it is just a filler. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	14. Kiss and Tell

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Chapter 14 Kiss and Tell**

The school day went surprisingly well. We all expected some drama caused either by Jo or Beau or Wayne Wayne. In History class Kendall and I went to the schools library to research for our class project. Thankfully, it was empty. So when Kendall wrote down some information, I positioned myself in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest and I used the glare on him I usually used on Carlos after he did something dangerous. The blonde looked up and frowned.

»What's up? «

»I saw you staring at Carlos this morning. «, I said quietly, but intimidating.

Kendall gulped visibly and I smirked inwardly.

_'This will be easier than I thought. '_

»I…«

»Don't you dare to deny it! «

Kendall's mouth closed. I leaned over the table towards him. When our faces were close together, I stared in his eyes. I never noticed their extraordinary shade of green before.

_'If I wouldn't be a sucker for hazel eyes, I could totally fall for those eyes.'_

»If you ever hurt Carlos, even the slightest bit, I will destroy you. After I am done with you there will be nothing left from you to bury. «, I hissed.

Kendall looked like he would pee himself any moment. I couldn't hold it back anymore, so I leaned back and burst out laughing. After a few minutes when I calmed down, I noticed Kendall's confused look and I had to restrain myself from laughing again.

»You weren't serious? «, he asked.

I giggled quietly.

»I meant what I said: Hurt Carlos and you are dead. But it is hilarious that you are afraid of me. You are at least 6'2" and I am 5'8". I could do never something to you. «

Kendall smiled softly.

»You underestimate yourself, Logan. You are frightening as hell. «

I laughed.

»Now, let's talk about Carlos. «

He blushed.

»What about him? «

»If you want him to notice you as potential boyfriend, we have to do something. «

»What do you mean? «

»Flirting is too subtle for him. He would mistake it for kindness. «

Kendall thought about it for a few moments.

»Okay. What do you suggest? «

»Well, since you will both stay at James place this weekend, I will take James out tomorrow on a date. And you can bond with Carlos. I don't mean it romantically or even sexually. You have to become better friends. «

He nodded and smiled.

»So it is a win-win situation for all of us. «

I grinned.

~Time Skip~

Later that day when we were at James place, I pulled James into the bathroom with me.

»I didn't know you are turned on by bathrooms. But I like it. «, James said slyly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I grinned, but hit him lightly.

»I didn't pull you in here to make out. «

»That's a shame. «

James winked at me. I blushed a bit.

»We are going on a date tomorrow evening. «

My boyfriend looked shocked at me.

»How did you know? «

I frowned.

»What do you mean? «

»How did you know that I planned a surprise date for tomorrow? «

Now I was shocked.

»You did? I didn't know. It's just…I am playing matchmaker for Kendall and Carlos. They need some time alone to become better friends, before more can happen. «

»So, basically, I just told you my surprise myself. «

I nodded.

»I will just pretend I am surprised tomorrow. «

James grinned and pulled me into a kiss.

»You are the best, Logie. «

»I know. «

~Time Skip~

The next day was spent mostly uneventfully. That is until I dragged Carlos in James room, so he could help me getting ready for my date. While I did my hair, Carlos picked out some clothes.

»What did he told you to wear? «

»He said something I feel comfortable in. «

My brother picked for me my favorite pair of pants (black and a little bit tighter than the average pair of pants), my favorite shirt (grey) as well as a black sweater vest and a black tie. I got dressed and Carlos nodded approvingly.

»No leather jacket? «, I asked him.

When Carlos, Dak and Jett dressed me for my last date with James (which was our first date), Carlos wanted me to wear my leather jacket. Dak and Jett didn't like the idea, though. Carlos smirked.

»No. I don't want James to get a stroke or something. «

I looked puzzled at him. He rolled his eyes.

»Logan, you look smoking hot with your leather jacket on. «

I blushed. A few minutes later James and I left. He drove us to the cinema, like during our last date.

»Cinema again? «, I asked.

»When we were here the last time, I saw how you looked very interested at the movie poster of _Kiss and Tell_; I figured we could watch it. Do you not like it? We can do something different! «

He looked panicked, so I shut him up with a kiss.

»James, calm down. I love your idea. «

_Kiss and Tell_ was supposed to be the most romantic movie of the year. So it's needless to say, we didn't catch much of the movie. We mostly made out. After the movie ended, James drove us out of town to a field. He blindfolded me and for a few minutes I heard only rustling. When James took the blindfold down, I gasped. On the floor was a rather comfy looking blanket. On it were two candles, two plates and a few bowls with food.

»You told me once, you love looking at the stars. There aren't so bright in town, so I figured we'd come here. «, James said.

I looked at the sky. It was a breathtaking sight. The sky was covered with millions of stars with different size and different color. I could even see the milky-white strip of the Milky Way.

»I love it. «, I whispered.

My boyfriend beamed and we sat down. Our meal was thoroughly enjoyable and I loved every minute of it. We talked a bit, laughed and kissed softly. After we finished the meal, we lay down on our backs, my head on James chest, and we looked at the stars.

»Did you cook the food? «, I asked after a while.

»No…My mom did. I have no talent whatsoever when it comes to cooking. I always make something burn. The open flame kind of burn. «

I chuckled.

»You are just like Carlos. He is a danger in the kitchen as well. «

»Maybe you could teach me one day. «

I nodded.

»I will. «

»Good. I plan on sticking with you for a long time, so you should be able to teach me a few things. «

I could hear the smile on his voice and I had to smile, too.

»I'd love that. «

**So, what do you think? Logan is playing matchmaker. Will it work? James and Logan are coming closer. What do you think about that? Please review. **


End file.
